Pour changer ma vie
by bulle-de-savon
Summary: Mode alternatif. Hermione ne sait pas qu'elle est sorciere, elle vient de perdre sa soeur quand Drago qui est amie avec des moldus la découvre dans une vieille maison en ruine. Drago changera sa vie et Hermione changera la vie de tous.FIC FINIE
1. laissez moi vous aidez

**Laissez moi vous aider.**

Dans une campagne paisible où vis, dans un immense manoir, la famille Malfoy, rien ne laissez deviner que la vie du jeune Drago allait complètement changer. Drago passait comme à son habitude, ses vacances d'été seul avec sa mère. Comment pouvait-on deviner que l'héritier Malfoy n'appliquait pas les principes enseignés par son père ? Drago n'avait pas comme son père, la haine des moldus. En effet si on allait un peu plus loin dans la campagne, si on poussait jusqu'au village moldus de Carnoch, on pouvait voire Drago parler avec ses amis moldu. On devait être à peu près vers le milieu des vacances, période des vacances que préféré Drago. C'était le mois où Lucius Malfoy partait rejoindre sa clique de mangemorts jusqu'à la rentré à Poudlard de son fils. Dans la nuit fraîche Drago et ces amis continuaient leur discution.

**Bastien :** Au faîte Dray !

**Drago :** Quoi Bast ?

**Bastien :** Y a une petite fouineuse qui a trouvée refuge dans la vieille bicoque en ruine au bout de la rue.

**Drago :** Et alors ?

**Bastien :** On pourraient lui rendre une petite visite ! Histoire de l'amuser un peu.

**Drago :** Ques-t'en pense Kevin ?

**Kevin :** Ouais ça pourrait être cool. Parait qu'elle est vachement mignonne ! Erick lui a déjà rendu visite.

**Drago :** Ben allons-y alors.

**Kevin & Bastien :** Yeeeeee !

Drago n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec ses amis. Mais ils savaient qu'il devait y aller. Kevin et Bastien y iraient tous seule si il ne les accompagnait pas et rien que pour la fille il préférait les suivre. Et puis sait-on jamais sa pourrait être amusant si on lui faisait pas de mal. Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille maison plus qu'en ruine. Le toit devait avoir perdu la moitié de ses tuiles, les murs en bois sentaient le moisi et de nombreuses fissures laissaient passé l'air, les vitres étaient toute brisées et la porte claquait dans le vent.

**Drago :** Vous êtes sûr que c'est là qu'elle est ?

**Kevin :** Oui ! Sûr. Erick est venu la voire hier.

**Bastien :** Ha Ha ! Si elle était partie on l'aurait remarqué. D'après Erick elle ne porte plus que ses sous-vêtements et une chemise déchirée.

**Drago :** Elle aurait pût partir pendant la nuit.

**Kevin :** Impossible ! T'as vu le temps pourri qu'il a fait hier soir !

Drago dû bien avoué qu'ils avaient raison. Il avait plut des cordes hier soir. Et une fille à moitié nue ne passe pas inaperçue, même en campagne. Il fût le premier à renter espérant quand même que la fille soit bien caché. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir retenir ses amis devant une fille en sous-vêtements.

**Bastien :** Bon on se sépare, Kevin et moi on va a l'étage pendant que toi, Drago tu la cherche en bas.

Drago espérait vraiment qu la fille soit en bas. Parce que si elle avait déjà croisé Erick il ne voulait pas en plus lui amenait Bastien et Kevin sa serait trop injuste pour elle. Et c'est pour sa qu'il décida de ne pas la chercher et d'aller s'installer dans le salon pour attendre. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait.

**Drago :** Je les trouvais les gars !

Les gars en questions dévalèrent les escaliers et restèrent figés face à ce qu'ils voyaient. Une jolie fille d'à peut près 17 ans gisait morte dans son sang au pied d'un vieux fauteuil défoncé.

**Kevin :** Venaient les gars je préfère ne pas rester ici.

**Bastien :** Je suis d'accord avec toi.

**Drago :** Moi je reste. Partez, on se verras plus tard.

Ils ne se le fire pas dire deux fois avant de partir. A croire qu'ils avaient peur du fantôme de la jeune fille.

**Drago :** Quels crétins !

Ils s'approcha du corps et remarqua une longue entaille sur son bras gauche et un morceau de verre dans sa main droite. Drago s'avança encore plus, pour lui enlever l'objet qui lui avait permis d'en finir avec la vie. Il était maintenant tout près quand il fut brutalement jeté en arrière. Quand il se releva il cru d'abord à une vision. Une autre jeune fille se tenait debout un peu plus loin devant lui, uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements qui ressemblé exactement à la jeune fille sur le sol. Drago fis un pas dans sa direction et tout se qu'il réussi à faire c'est la voire se jeter sur la personne morte.

**Fille :** N'approchez pas ! Ne nous touchez pas.

**Drago :** Tu sais je pense qu'elle est morte.

**Fille:** Je sais qu'elle est morte sombre crétin ! Allez vous-en !

**Drago :** Je ne vais rien te faire.

**Fille :**Reculer ! Vous êtes tous pareil ! Elle est morte à cause des personnes comme vous ! Cassez vous !

**Drago :** Moi je n'ais rien fait, je peut toujours essayer de t'aider.

**Fille :**M'aider ! Oh et quesque tu va faire ? La ressusciter ! Fais moi rire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide va-t-en !

**Drago :** Je peux vraiment t'aider. Je te donnerai des vêtements et à mangé aussi et si tu veus tu pourra rester un petit peu chez moi.

**Fille :**Oh bien sûr ! Et vous me donnez sa gratis ! Je suis peut être en sous-vêtements et je reste peut être dans cette endroit. MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE !

Drago ne répondis rien. Il se contenta de voir la jeune fille serrait la personne qu'il pensait être sa sœur dans ses bras et pleurer. Drago devait bien s'avouer que sans la crasse qui la recouvrait, cette fille devait être très belle. Elle avait la taille un peu trop fine et à cause de cela ses côtes pointer un peu et ses cheveux longs aurait bien besoin d'être coupés, lavés et peignés, mais en mettant de coter ces détails elle était magnifique. Et la vue qu'elle offrait, couché sur se corps sans vie à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps donnait à Drago l'envie de faire quelque chose pour elle. Alors il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'aider.

**Drago :** S'il vous plaît, venait avec moi.

**Fille :**Pourquoi ?

**Drago :** _pensant_ Vite trouve une idée. _à voix haute_ Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici toute seule c'est dangereux pour vous si on vous trouve comme sa.

**Fille :**Je ne veus pas la laissez.

**Drago :** Vous en pouvez plus rien pour elle. Venait. Il faut vous protéger.

**Fille :**Non. Ce n'est pas la peine.

Elle avait protesté si faiblement que Drago décida de s'approcher quand même. Arrivé à sa hauteur il attrapa doucement son bras pour la redresser. Et même si elle était très faible la jeune fille ne comptait pas se laissez faire trop facilement.

**Fille :**Non ! Lâchait moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me faîtes pas de mal.

**Drago :** Non je ne veus rien vous faire. Laissez moi vous aider.

**Fille :**Oui ! C'EST BON J'AVAIS COMPRIS.

Drago enleva son pull est le fis passer à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de le mettre.

**Fille :**Merci.

**Drago :** Vous ne pouviez pas sortir sans rien sur vous.

Il la redressa à nouveau, mais les jambes de la jeune fille refusèrent de porter son faible poids. Drago décida donc de la porter. Il passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans on dos. Elle noua ses mains derrière son coup mais protesta quand même, pour la forme.

**Fille :**Quesque vous faîtes ?

**Drago :** Tu ne tiens même pas debout je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Au faîte je ne sais même pas ton nom. Moi c'est Drago.

**Fille :**Hermione, moi c'est Hermione.

**Drago :** Eh bien Hermione on va d'abord allait récupérer quelque affaire au manoir de mes parents et ensuite on ira chez moi.


	2. raconte moi ton histoire

**Réponses aux rewiew**

**Littlemischief :** A oui tu trouve vraiment que c'est intéressant ? Ben dis moi se que tu pense de la suite.

**tatich la kiche : **Eh ben faut pas être triste voila la suite.

**'tite mione : **Ben t'attendais la suite, la voila.

**angel of dust : **Ben tu vois je me disais qu'il fallais changé un peu du monde de Poudlard alors voila.

**ombre et lumiere : **Ah bon tu trouve que sa change si il est gentil ? Il l'ai peut être un peut trop. lol .Et voila la suite.

_**Maintenant je dis bonne lecture à tous ceux qui m'on mis des rewiew et à ceux qui n'en mette pas (s'il y en a)**_

**Raconte moi ton Histoire.**

Drago courait le plus vite possible le long des rues avec Hermione dans ses bras. Il se dirigeait rappelons-le vers le manoir Malfoy pour ensuite amenait Hermione chez lui. Drago avait une maison à Londres, bien sûr ils devront y aller en transplanant mais Hermione était apparemment tombé dans les pommes. Ils étaient maintenant devant le manoir. Drago déposa Hermione au pied d'un arbre, il ne valait mieux pas l'amenait à l'intérieur les elfes pourrait le dire à Lucius lorsqu'il reviendrai. Il se dépêcha de faire une valise simple, histoire de compléter un peu les affaires qu'il avait déjà chez lui, il pris la clef de son coffre et alla prendre une robe pas trop large appartenant à sa mère pour Hermione. Après avoir dis à un elfe de prévenir sa mère qu'il était parti pour le reste des vacances chez lui, il récupéra Hermione et transplana avec dans ses bras, la jeune fille toujours inconsciente, dans sa maison de Londres.

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit chaud. Et eu un moment de panique avant de se souvenir se qu'elle faisait ici. Drago avait installé Hermione dans un chambre simple, elle était bleu, possédez un lit une armoire, une table de nuit et un petit bureau, au fond de la pièce une porte donnez sur une salle de bain rose claire. Le soleil rentré par la baie vitré donnant sur le balcon. Hermione remarqua qu'elle portait toujours ses sous-vêtements et dans un hélant de pudeur, elle rougis violemment en pensé que c'est dans cette tenue que Drago l'avais vu. Elle remercia le seigneur que Drago n'est rien tenté en la voyant ainsi.

**Drago :** Bien tu es réveillé.

Apparemment vu que Drago était chez lui, le fais de rentrer dans la chambre où dormait Hermione sans frappé, ne lui posez aucun problème. Hermione remarqua qu'il était déjà habillé et sûrement lavait. Elle grimaça en imaginant l'odeur qu'elle devait dégager.

**Hermione :** Euh... oui. Sa fait longtemps que je dors ?

**Drago : **Juste 2 jours. Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu étais se n'est pas étonnant.

**Hermione :** Quoi mon état ! Si je pue ou si tu me trouves sale je peux partir !

**Drago :** Ne t'énerve pas je voulais juste dire que tu étais vraiment très fatiguer. Et si tu te sens sale tu peux toujours aller te laver dans la sale de bain c la porte en face.

**Hermione :** Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchante.

**Drago :** C'est pas grave. Allez. Va te laver je viendrai te chercher après. Tu auras encore le temps de déjeuner avec moi. Il faut que je te remplume un peu.

**Hermione **: Euh...oui.

Drago s'apprêtais à quitté la chambre pour laissez Hermione seule.

**Hermione :** Drago !

**Drago :** Oui ?

**Hermione :** Merci.

Et il parti sans rien ajouter. Hermione se leva et parti vers la salle de bain. Quand elle se vie dans le grand miroir elle crue d'abord à une vision.

**Hermione :** Yeurk ! Dégoûtant se que je peux être sale ! Mon dieu mes cheveux ! Y doit y avoir des poux là dedans ! Pire des puces ! Drago à raison j'ai besoin de manger ! C'est horrible à quel point je suis maigre !

Hermione choisi de prendre un long bain histoire de tremper un peu dans l'eau chaude. Elle ne sortis que après 1 heures dans l'eau, et comme par hasard c'était Drago qui l'avait tiré de son bain. Bien sur il était resté de l'autre coter de la porte.

**Drago :** Hermione je t'est posé une robe sur le lit rejoins moi dans le salon tu trouvera mais sinon appelle moi.

**Hermione :** Ok ! De toute façon j'ai fini, j'arrive.

**Drago :** D'accord.

Hermione sorti du bain sécha sa peau qui était devenu légèrement rouge à force de frotter pour enlever la crasse. Elle remis ses sous-vêtements qu'elle avait fais trempé temps pis si c'étai humide et entrepris de démêler sa tignasse avec ses doigts. Drago n'avait pas de peigne mais elle ne pouvait pas trop lui en demandé non plus.

Elle sorti est trouva sur le lit une robe verte simple. Elle l'enfila et constata qu'elle descendait jusqu'à ses genoux qu'elle était un peu trop large pour elle mais sinon la personne à qui elle appartenait ne devait pas être grosse. Elle constata aussi que l'on pouvait apercevoir ses sous-vêtements noirs à travers le tissu clair de la robe. Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre elle était dans un couloir, peu lumineux d'ailleurs. Elle était entrain de stresser et avait même un peu peur mais elle seule savait pourquoi.

**Hermione :** _murmurant_ Drago_. parlant normalement_ Drago. _ criant _ Drago ! (n.d.a ou je c c'est lourd les bidule que je mets mais c pour que vous voyez vraiment comment qu'elle réagis

Bruit de pats précipiter dans le couloir. Hermione plongé dans ses souvenirs se roula en boule sous le sol en appelant cette fois si, sa sœur.

**Hermione :** Melissa ! Melissa ! Melissa ! (n.d.a je c c'est lourd sa aussi)

Hermione sentis quelqu'un la secouer par les épaules se qui eu pour effet de la faire hurler encore plus.

**Hermione :** Non ne me touchais pas ! Laissez moi ! Je ne veus pas !

**Drago :** Hermione calme toi !

Mais la pauvre ne réagissait toujours pas et c'était mise à pleurer en tenant fermement c genoux contre sa poitrine. Ne voyant aucune autre solution Drago la redressa un peu, dans la mesure du possible vue la position dans la quel elle était et la gifla pour la réveiller. Mais comme si même se geste faisait partis de son rêve, elle cria encore plus.

**Drago :** Hermione c'est moi réveille toi ! S'il te plait ! Je t'en suplis Hermione réveille toi !

Drago aillant de plus en plus peur pour la jeune fille, la seras dans c'est bras. Et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Geste qui étrangement eu le don de faire revenir Hermione dans la réalité.

**Hermione :** _voix étranglé_ Drago ?

**Drago :** Oui c'est moi ne t'inquiète pas. Sa va aller.

Il restèrent un petit moment dans se couloir sans bouger. Jusqu'à que Hermione brise le silence.

**Hermione :** Dis Drago ? On pourrait ailleurs que dans se couloir ? S'il te plaît.

**Drago : **Oui bien sûr. Viens.

Drago soutien Hermione par la taille et l'emmena jusqu'à un salon bien éclairé donnant dans une rue de Londres. Drago s'installa avec Hermione sur le gras fauteuil à coter des fenêtres. Le temps que nos deux nouveau amis se dise merci et laisses le temps à Hermione de se calmer je vais décrire un peu le salon. Alors on recommence. Le salon était une grande pièce entièrement éclairée par les baies vitrées qui occupé tous le coter d'un mur. Une table était disposé à peu près vers le centre, plus du coter du couloir. (n.d.a vous voyez ?) Le canapé ou était installé Hermione et Drago était collé au mur en face de la table et entre la table et le canapé, dans l'espace qui restait, était installé une télé écran plat avec lecteur D.V.D et homme vidéo. Eh oui ! Drago était à la mode moldu. Et sur le reste du mur en face de la baie vitrée, il y avait un buffet avec un mini bar.

Hermione c'était maintenant clamé. Et Drago pensait vraiment qu'il était temps de parler un peu.

**Drago :** Hermione il faut que je sache se qui t'ai arrivé.

**Hermione :** Dans le couloir ?

**Drago :** Pas seulement. Hermione il faut vraiment que tu me dises se qui t'ai arrivé pour que tu ais une crise dans se genre. Il faut que je sache comment tu en es arrivé à vivre à moitié nue dans une maison en ruine. Dis moi aussi se qui a poussé ta sœur à se tuer.

**Hermione :** Non s'il te plais je veus pas en parler.

**Drago :** Hermione dis moi ton histoire je ne te dirais rien je ne t'insulterais pas ni rien. Je te le promets.

**Hermione :** A quoi sa me servirai de te raconter mon histoire ?

**Drago :** Tu n'as personne ici pour t'aider. A pars moi. Personne ne sais se que tu a vécue. T'a sœur le savais, tu avais quelqu'un qui pouvais partager ta peine. Je peux t'aider Hermione.

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Et ma sœur été au courant, elle l'a vécue elle aussi et elle en est morte !

**Drago :** Hermione tu ne sais rien de moi ! Dis moi ton histoire je te dirais la mienne. Et j'ai les moyens de t'aider.

**Hermione :** Ah bon quel moyen ! Tu ne les arrêteras pas !

**Drago :** Je ne peux pas arrêter les personnes que je ne connais pas. Dis moi qui il sont et je t'aiderais. Et si tu veus savoir quel moyen je peux utiliser raconte moi ton histoire. Je te raconterai la mienne après.

**Hermione :** Je ne veux de la pitié de personne.

**Drago :** Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure, Hermione. Raconte moi se qu'a était ta vie s'il te plait.

**Hermione :** Tu me promets de me dire la tienne après ?

**Drago :** Promis !

**Hermione :** Promets de ne pas m'arrêter pendant que je raconte.

**Drago :** Je te promets d'essayer un maximum.

**Hermione :** Non promets ! Je ne pourrai pas continuais si tu m'arrête.

**Drago :** D'accord promis.

**Hermione :** Eh bien voilà...

_Vous voulez la suite ? Eh bien mettaient des rewiew et je verrais se que je peut faire..._


	3. La vie d'Hermione

**Réponses aux rewiew :**

**angel of dust : **Rooo mais non c'est pas cruel lol ben tu va voire se qui lui est arrivé ici.

**nini44 : **Ben je dis juste merci et lis la suite.

**Littlemischief : **C'est pas vraie je suis pas sadique la preuve voila la suite.

**Valalyeste : **Mdr pourquoi sa t'interpelle , lol ben les fautes de conjugaison je suis désolé mais là je suis en vacances alors j'ai le cerveau en mode pauses mais je vais faire des efforts.

**m a r ii ee : **merci pour ta rewiew et bien tu as vu je continue.

**Sa :** Alors sa fais plaisir que tu apprécie ma fic. Je n'ai pas compris si tu voulais des chapitres plus long ou plus court. lol j'espère que tu arriveras a lire celui la. Ensuite je publie quand même des chapitres si je n'ai pas de rewiew mais j'aime bien qu'on m'en laisse pour savoir se qui ne vas pas et sa fais toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on lis ma fic. J'espère que tu vas lire la suite.

**'tite mione :** J'ai qu'une chose à dire voilà la suite.

**Littlenoname :** Oui maman je ferai attention une faute. Lol merci si tu trouves l'idée bonne

**Lucy :** Trop merci pour ta rewiew et j'essaye de mettre un chapitres par jour que je poste le soir mais vu que maintenant je dois surveiller mes fautes sa risque de ne pas être facile. Encore merci

**Message pour tout le monde, je crois que je vais arrêter de répondre au rewiew parce que on m'a dis qu'on avait plus le droit sur le site alors je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Ensuite j'ai reçu 2 rewiew qui disait que je faisait trop de fautes désolé mais tous le monde à ses défaut et moi je ne suis pas doué pour le français alors je vais quand même faire des efforts mais si vous voulait que je continu de poster un chapitres tous les soir y faudra pas trop m'engueuler sur les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**La vie d'Hermione.**

**Hermione : **Eh bien voilà, déjà je suis naît en Irlande.

**Drago :** Ah bon ? (n.d.a vive les promesses de Drago)

**Hermione :** Drago tu avais promis !

Drago s'excusa et sera la main d'Hermione comme pour lui dire de continuai.

**Hermione :** Je suis naît en Irlande mais je ne m'en souviens même pas. On a déménagés dans un village à coter de Londres pour que mon père soit plus près de son travaille. On vivaient dans une maison simple un peu à l'écart du reste du village. Mon père disait toujours que l'on seraient mieux si l'on n'étaient pas toujours collés aux autres. J'ai vécues 10 ans heureuse avec mes parents et ma sœur dans cette maison. Je n'avais aucun problème et je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde. Ma sœur et moi étions inséparables et on arrivaient à se comprendre sans se parler. C'était ma jumelle. On faisaient tous ensemble aussi bien les bêtises que les punitions. J'avais tous pour être heureuse et je sais que tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais je fais des choses étranges. Sa a commencé pendant l'anniversaire de mes huit ans. On faisait une grande fête dans le jardinet je sais pas se qui c'est passé d'un coup je n'entendais plus rien j'avais une sorte de bourdonnement dans les oreilles et quand je fixai quelqu'un j'entendais des choses que personne d'autre n'entendaient. J'ai compris plus tard que j'entendais toute leur pensais. Je sais que c'est étrange.

**Drago :** Non pas si étrange que sa !

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Je t'expliquerais plus tard, continues.

**Hermione :** Je faisais plain de choses dans se genre. Mais le pire c'était quand j'avais dix ans. Se jour là j'étais dans la rue et je me faisait insulté par Michael Corneur. Un crétin du village.

**-------------Flash-back-----------**

**Michael :** Alors la boutonneuse tu n'es pas encore morte ? C'est dommage.

**Hermione :** Ferme ta grande gueule Corneur, je sens ta mauvaise haleine jusque ici.

**Michael :** Ce n'est pas parce que tu te fais de l'argent de poche en faisant la pute dans la rue que tu dois faire la fière.

**Hermione :** Tu sais quoi Corneur même une pute comme tu dis n'accepterais pas de couchais avec toi !

**Michael :** si elle te ressemble toute je n'irais même pas les voire.

**Hermione :** Tu te crois beau peu être !

**Michael :** Plus que toi déjà !

**Hermione :** C'est bien là, la preuve que tu as trop peur de te regarder dans une glace. Mais je te comprend ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voire.

**Michael :** Tu sais Granger tu finiras comme ta mère, sur le trottoir ! Et je ne serais pas surpris de savoir que c'est comme sa qu'elle ta eu.

**-------------fin du Flash-back-----------**

**Hermione :** Tous se que je me souviens ensuite c'est du bourdonnement qui était revenu dans mes oreilles. Je ressentais une haine vraiment intense pour se petit prétentieux, je me rappelle que j'ai souhaitais qu'il meurt. Et d'un coup le bourdonnement a augmenté, la terre c'est mise à tremblé et une fissures c'est ouverte entre moi et Corneur. Il serait sûrement tombé dedans si Melissa ne m'avait pas attrapé le bras à ce moment là, je me souviens que j'ais sentis une chaleur apaisante me parcourir en entier, je me sentais en sécurité, la fissures c'est refermée et tout se que m'avais dis Corneur n'avait plus d'importance, je ne ressentais plus de haine. Quand on est rentré à la maison et Melissa à expliquée à mon père se qu'il c'était passé. Je mettais attendue à tous sauf à sa. Mon père à juste regardait ma mère puis il a tourné la tète vers moi et il m'a regardé tristement. Il c'est levé, et est venue me sérer dans ses bras. Quand il c'est reculé il à fait pareil avec ma sœur, nous à dis qu'il nous aimé énormément et nous a ordonné, d'allait nous coucher. Je me suis levée pendant la nuit, d'abord parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et ensuite parce que j'espérais croiser mon père. Il y avait de la lumière dans son bureau et la porte n'était pas complètement fermée, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais à ce moment là je n'avais aucune idée que cette information allait changer ma vie.

**-------------Flash-back-----------**

Hermione écoutait la conversation de ses parents.

**Christiane :** Franck ça n'est pas obligatoirement sa.

**Franck :** si Christiane notre petite Mione est comme moi. Et elle est puissante tu-sais-qui viendra la chercher, il la voudra dans ses rangs et si elle refuse il la tuera, ils nous tueras tous.

**Christiane :** Oh pourquoi ! On a rien fais à Voldemort ! Il n'a pas le droit !

**Franck :** Calme toi Christiane ! Ne prononce pas son nom. Il faut qu'on partent, tous de suite.

**Christiane :** Voyons Franck on ne peux pas partir tous de suite les filles dorment et là on n'a nul pars où aller !

**Franck :** Tu ne comprend pas Christiane si on reste on va tous mourir ! (n.d.a On vas tous mourir ! by Jamel Debouse lol pas drôle mais je n'ai pas pus m'en empêché)

**-------------fin du Flash-back-----------**

**Hermione : **Ma mère a finalement convaincue mon père de ne partir que demain. Et à cause de sa es parents sont morts et ma vie et celle de ma sœur est devenue un enfer. Après avoir entendue cette conversation je suis remonté dans la chambre que je partageais avec ma sœur. Je les réveillais et lui est rapporté la conversation de nos parents. Cette nuit là on c'est endormie dans le même lit serrée lui contre l'autre. La nuit n'était même pas fini quand je fût tiré hors de mon lit par un homme habillé d'une longue cape noire composé d'une capuche pointu, il portait aussi un masque sur le visage, un autre homme avait faits sortir ma sœur du lit. J'entendais des cris en bas ceux de ma mère. Quand ces hommes que mon père appela mangemorts nous emmenèrent en bas ma mère gisait morte nue sur le sol.

**-------------Flash-back-----------**

**Melissa :** Quesque vous avez fait ! Bande de sale port !

**Franck :** Laissez partir mes filles !

Un homme à la voix glaciale comme un grincement de craie sur un tableau et une face de serpents, répondis au père d'Hermione. Vous l'aurez bien compris papi Voldy en personne.

**Voldemort :** C'est ta fille que je veus Granger. Cette sale sang-de-bourbe pourrait être dangereuse. Je vais la garder à mon service. Ne te réjouies pas elle ne deviendront pas mangemorts ! Elles serviront d'amusement à mes serviteurs.

**Franck :** Non, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

**Voldemort :** Merci pour le compliment. Mais ne t'avise plus de me parler de la sorte. Tu en subiras les conséquences.

**-------------fin du Flash-back-----------**

**Hermione :** Je pense qu'il a dû donner un ordre à ses ''chiens '' par la penser. Parce que juste à la fin de sa phrase deux mangemorts nous avaient empoigné moi et ma sœur et nous traînaient vers la table. Mon père c'était mis à hurler comme un possédé mais il fut arrêté par Voldemort qui à l'aide d'un bout de bois l'avait comme figé. Oui c'est sa mon père à tous de suite arrêter de bouger et de crier et il nous regardait sans pouvoir détourner la tête. A partir de là je ne sais pas se qui arriva à ma sœur mais à en jugeais par ses cris je suppose qu'elle devait subir le même traitement que moi. L'homme m'avait jeté sur la table, je crois que ce n'est qu'à se moment là que je réalisais vraiment se qui se passait. Il avait commencé à déchirer ma chemise de nuit alors que je commençais juste à me débattre, il a juste dis que sa l'excitait encore plus. Je crois que si je n'avais pas été aussi terrifié j'aurai vomi. Il avait finalement réussi à m'enlever ma chemise et mes sous-vêtements et il s'affairait à écarté son espèce de cape tout en me maintenant d'une seule main. J'entendis Voldemort leur dire de se dépêcher qu'i aurai toute la vie pour profiter de nous. L'homme qui me tenait ne portais qu'un boxer sous sa cape, c'était écoeurant ! Tu sais je pourrais presque dire qu'il te ressemblé il avait les mêmes yeux que toi et les même cheveux, bien sûr je n'avais pas encore vue son visage. Tu sais, c'est lui qui m'a pris ma virginité. Je me souviens d'une espèce de brûlure en moi, lorsqu'il me pénétra, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose déchirait en moi. Le mangemorts s'agrippais au peu de poitrine que j'avais à cette époque, et il faisait sa séance de culbutage en grognant qu'il n'avait jamais vu une sang-de-bourbe aussi étroite. Quand il a finalement pris bien son pied j'ai hurlé à la mort en même temps que ma sœur. Et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience j'ai vu un geai de lumière verte foncé vers mon père, ça la tuer.

Hermione parlé depuis le début d'une voix indifférente comme si se n'était pas son histoire mais celle d'une autre, mais les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux prouvaient le contraire.

**Drago :** Hermione, je...

**Hermione :** Non tais toi ! Je ne pourrai jamais continuai sinon. Je me suis réveillais avec ma sœur dans un cachot humide on ne portais qu'une robe blanche moulant et transparente. Et un mangemort et rentré. On avait le droit à minimum un mangemort chaque une par jour. Ils faisaient des espèces d'orgie aussi. Mais bien sûr on était toutes les deux avec une bonne trentaine de mangemorts à chaque fois. Ils installaient des tables avec de la nourriture sur toute la table. Il y avait juste un espace avec des chaînes, ces là qu'il nous attachaient si ils voulaient manger tout en s'amusant avec nous. On débarquais nue dans ces pièces et on y restaient toutes la nuit jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme et que quelqu'un nous ramènes. Sa à durait 6 ans. J'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui et je ne sais toujours par qu'el miracle je m'en suis sortis. Il y a à peine un an alors que j'étais toujours prisonnière avec ma sœur, Voldemort est venue dans notre cahot. Et ces moi qu'il a décidé de pourrir. Il attachait ma sœur sur le mur et lui à fais quelque chose qui l'empêchait de parler, toujours avec son « bâton ». Et il c'est approché de moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais peur, j'étais paralysé sur place, je reculais à chaque fois qu'il avançait. Je me suis vite retrouvé collé mur. Et moi aussi je me suis retrouvé attacher à des chaînes, les bras et les jambes écartés. Il déchira ma robe me disants que je n'en aurais plus besoin. Il a approché sa main jusqu'à réussir à me touché, j'avais l'impression de brûler rien que avec se contacte. Je ne pouvais même pas criait, j'avais trop peur. Il a porté son visage jusqu'à mes seins et ces amusé avec. Il me mordait Drago. J'en porte encore les marques. C'est la que j'ai commencé à lui dire de me laissez et j'ai appelé ma sœur, la il m'a giflé et plus aucun son n'a franchit ma bouche. Il m'a dis que me donnait du plaisir n'était pas son but. Il a entré deux doigts en moi. Après 6 ans cette violence ne me faisait plus rien d'habitude. Mais là j'ai hurler, ça me faisait mal comme la fois où je me suis faîtes violer pour la première fois. Il a vite arrêter et à enlevé sa cape, il été déjà nu. Il m'a pénétré et des son premier mouvement de va et vient j'ai saigné. Et pendant une heure il c'est amusé avec mon corps. Quand je me suis réveillais j'étais roulée en boule dans les bras de ma sœur, vêtue de mes sous-vêtements. C'est se jour la que l'on c'est enfuie.

**Drago :** Comment ?

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas. Après avoir vécue ça, j'ai pensé de toutes mes forces sur ma sœur et ma maison, je serrais ma sœur presque à l'étouffer et je pensais à la maison, et brusquement j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose me compressait mais j'ais continuée de pensé à ma maison. Et c'est sur les ruines de ma maison que la sensation d'être compressé s'arrêta. Je ne sais pas comment j'ais fais et je ne veus pas le savoir. Tout se que je sais, c'est que sa m'a sauvé la vie. On a vécue un an avec ma sœur à vagabondé dans les rues, on a jamais trouvées de vêtements pour se couvrir, on avait la chemise de ma sœur et chacune sens servait quand il fallait voler de la nourriture pour survire. Pendant un an aucun homme ne nous a violées. Jusqu'à se qu'on arrive dans cette maison en ruine. J'étais parti voler quelque chose, on avait faim. Et quand je suis revenue, les mains vide ma sœur était allongé sur le sol avec son sang coulant de son bras, elle m'a dis qu'un homme l'avait à nouveau violée et quel n'avait pas eu la force de l'acceptais.

**-------------Flash-back-----------**

**Melissa : **Pardonne moi Hermione. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer.

**Hermione :** Non !

**Melissa :** Soit forte pour moi.

**Hermione :** Non Melissa reste avec moi ! Je t'aime !

**Melissa :** Soit forte...Je t'aime Mione...

**-------------fin du Flash-back-----------**

**Hermione **: La suite tu l'as connaît je me suis caché dans un placard quand vous êtes arrivés. J'ai perdue Melissa c'était la seule famille qui me restais. C'ETAIT MA FAMILLE !

Hermione s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Drago. Epuisé par toute les émotions qui étaient remontées à la surface. Elle se libera de ses souffrances et de ses peurs dans les bras du seule homme ne l'ayant jamais violenté depuis 7 ans.

------------------------------------

_Alors quesque vous en pensez ? Il est plus long que les autres et je vous demandes de ne pas être vraiment trop méchants j'ai trop eu du mal avec se chapitres. Merci et dites moi franchement se que vous en pensez._


	4. Pour moi

**Alors vu que je ne répond plus au rewiew je vais quand même dire merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont mis donc merci à littlenoname pour me signaler mes fautes, merci à Sa** **pour vouloir corriger mes fautes, merci à** **littlemischief pour son compliment, merci à pris** **pour n'en avoir rien à faire de mes fautes et merci à ****'tite mione** **pour plaindre Hermione. **

**Ce n'était pas des réponses aux rewiew mais des mots de remerciement pour ne pas oublié les personnes qui sont sympas et qui mettent des rewiew.**

**Maintenant la suite.**

****

**Pour moi.**

Drago serrait dans ses bras une Hermione épuisée par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Le jeune homme avait maintenant honte et peur de croiser à nouveau le regard de la belle jeune fille lovait contre lui. Il avait compris que l'homme qui avait violé Hermione la première fois, était son propre père. Drago ressentait du dégoût, il était dégoûté d'avoir un tel père, dégoûté d'être un Malfoy. Comment Hermione réagira-t-elle en apprenant sa vie ? Et la réalité sur le père de Drago ? Pas que sa vie soit un véritable enfer mais comment lui expliquer qu'il était un sorcier. Il décida de ne pas trop réfléchir, de faire confiance à son instinct et surtout à Hermione. Plongé dans ses pensé, Drago ne remarqua pas Hermione qui le fixait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se déplaça un peu qu'il réalisa qu'elle l'observait. Pour Drago c'était la première fois qu'il plongeait dans les yeux, de celle qu'il considérait comme son amie. Les yeux couleur miel d'Hermione ne reflétaient que de la tristesse, de la haine et du désespoir. Mais le sourire qu'elle lui offrit lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

Hermione contemplait les yeux couleur de l'écume de Drago et voyant son regard triste à cause d'elle, elle ne pût s'empêchait de lui sourire.

**Hermione :** Merci d'être la Drago.

En retour Drago lui offra un merveilleux sourire et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione se crispa, mais se sentant en confiance se laissa faire et le sera en retour. Ce fût Hermione qui se détacha de l'étreinte en première.

**Hermione :** Tu disais que tu me parlerais de ta vie après.

**Drago :** Oui est je t'en parlerais.

**Hermione :** Pas tous de suite ?

**Drago :** Si. Mais avant il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas avoir peur de moi. Je ne tes pas fais de mal et je ne t'en ferai pas.

**Hermione :** Bien sûr.

**Drago :** Et ne me juge pas par rapports à ma famille.

**Hermione :** Je ne juge pas les gens par rapport à leur relation mais pour se qu'il sont.

**Drago :** D'accord.

Et comme pour l'histoire d'Hermione il emprisonna sa main, pas pour se donner du courage mais pour la retenir si elle voulait s'enfuir.

**Drago :** Je suis né dans le manoir de mes parents. Et c'est là que j'ai toujours vécue. Mais parents on une place social importante dans mon monde grâce à notre nom.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi dis-tu dans ton monde ? Je vis dans le même monde que toi.

**Drago :** J'aurais espéré te dire sa plus tard. Mais bon. Pour moi Hermione tu es une sorcière naît de parents moldu. Pour mon père tu es une sang-de-bourbe.

Le mot sang-de-bourbe résonna dans la tête d'Hermione, comme une litanie sans fin. Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et elle fixa Drago en refusant de croire qu'il était le fils d'un homme comme ça. Se souvenant de sa promesse elle ne jugea pas Drago et laissa échapper quelque larmes.

**Drago :** Hermione je...

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas de ta faute Drago. Tu n'es pas ton père, toi tu m'a sauvé et lui il a essayé de me détruire, c'est une grande différence. Continue Drago.

**Drago :** Merci. Je sais que tu vas peu être me prendre pour un fou bon à enfermer mais je ne suis pas comme toi Hermione. En faîte si mais je ne suis pas comme tes parents. Je suis un sorcier Hermione. Un sang pur pour mon père. Toute ma vie mon père ma bombardé de principe, comme quoi je devais haïr les moldus et les sorciers nés de parents moldus.

**Hermione :** Drago, quesque c'est que des moldus ?

**Drago :** Au désolé. Ce sont les personnes sans pouvoir magiques. Les sang-de-bourbe sont les enfants des moldus pour mon père et tous ceux qui soutiennent ces principes. Pour tous les restes se sont des sorciers comme les autres. Je suis un sang pur se qui signifie en gros que dans ma famille nous somme tous des sorciers. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de parler et de marcher, mon père m'a enseigné ses principes de bases et si j'avais le malheur de le contredire ou de posez trop de question j'avais le droit à quelque doloris et à une semaine dans un cachot avec pour compagnie un elfe de maison. Mon père n'a jamais sût que je parlais avec des moldus, ma mère non plus. Tous le mondes pensent que c'est une bonne mère, qu'elle est juste traumatisée par son mari. Mais elle est aussi horrible que Lucius, en un sans. Sauf qu'elle elle ne lève pas la main sur moi, non. Elle envoie ces amants le faire à sa place. Elle trompe mon père, il le sait et il fait pareil. Mes parents trouve que les moldus et toutes les personnes qui ont un lien de près ou de loin avec eux sont de la pourriture, des déchets. Mais je vie dans une famille plus pourri que le reste du monde. J'ai joué la comédie à Poudlard, c'est l'école de sorcier où j'étudie. Dans l'école je dois jouer au serpentard froid et sans sentiments, je doits mépriser tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à ma maison. Parfois en regardant ma vie, en me regardant j'ai envie de vomir. Je sais que par rapport à toi je mène la belle vie. Mais je ne vie même pas. Je joue un rôle depuis que je suis né. A Poudlard toute les filles se vente d'avoir couché avec moi alors que je n'ais couché avec aucune fille de Poudlard, je n'ai partagé mon lit qu'avec des moldues. C'est les seules filles avec qui je ne suis pas obligé de jouer la comédie. Ma vie dois te semblé futile et dérisoire mais vue que tu n'a plus de famille et que je n'ais jamais considéré quelqu'un comme ma famille, tu peux faire partie de ma vie si tu veus. Je n'ais pas vraiment d'amis et toute ma vie est basée sur ma réputation alors je ne présenterais pas beaucoup de monde mais si tu décides de rester avec moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Jamais.

Drago arrêta là le résumé de sa vie et attendis avec appréhension la réponse d'Hermione. Hermione le fixait, impressionné, elle se demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait donné une image de lui-même complètement fausses pendant tellement de temps. Hermione pensa qu'on pouvait difficilement accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un qui se ventait d'avoir joué la comédie depuis toujours. Mais sans savoir pourquoi Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance. Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle parla.

**Hermione : **Tu veus vraiment que je rentre dans ta vie ?

**Drago :** Oh ne te sent pas obligée !

**Hermione :** Tu serais près à être amie avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Avec une fille qui fait des cauchemars la nuit ? Qui fait des crises quand elle est seule dans un endroit sombres ? Tu serais près à me supporter ?

**Drago : **Ce n'est pas comme sa que je te vois Hermione.

**Hermione : **Ah bon ? Et comment ?

**Drago :** Je te vois comme une fille forte, assez courageuse pour affronter des choses que personnes ne voudrait vivre. Je vois une fille belle même si elle ne c'est pas correctement lavé depuis un an. Je vois une fille capable de croire à un monde sorcier sans paraître traumatisé. Je vois une fille forte, belle, courageuse, intelligente, un peu têtue et qui peu répondre à une insulte sans pleurer. Je ne te vois pas comme quelqu'un de faible Hermione.

Hermione pleurait maintenant. Et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire c'est de se jeter dans les bras de Drago.

**Hermione :** Moi je vois un homme. Je vois un garçon forcé de grandir trop vite, un garçon qui ne connaît pas l'amour. Je vois quelqu'un de triste mais qui ne veus pas le montrer. Je vois quelqu'un d'assez fort pour supporté sa peine et celle d'une autre personne. Je vois quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour affronter son père. Je vois quelqu'un intelligent, malin et rusé, qui a réussi à tromper tous une école et ses proches. Je vois un homme à la beauté d'un ange naît de parents à l'âme du diable. Je vois juste quelqu'un de bien, avec qui je serais capable d'être amie. J'ai assez confiance en toi, Drago, pour mettre ma vie entre tes mains.

**Drago :** Merci.

Et encore une fois dans la journée ils se serrèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

**Hermione :** Bon, expliques moi se qu'ai un doloris et un elfe de maison.

**Drago :** Plus tard Hermione, plus tard. Regardes, il fait déjà nuit.

Hermione ne protesta pas et partie se coucher en même temps que Drago.

Plus tard dans la nuit.

**Hermione :** NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI !

Drago accourut dans la chambre d'Hermione, alerté par ses cris. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Drago sera Hermione dans ses bras pour la réveiller. Il avait compris qu'un geste qui ne faisait pas partie de son passé la réveillerait et la calmerait. Effectivement Hermione se réveilla et après un moment de panique reconnu Drago et la chambre où elle était. Elle laissa une nouvelle fois couler ses larmes serrait dans les bras de Drago. Quand Drago vie qu'elle était totalement calmé il se leva pour repartir.

**Hermione :** Non !

**Drago :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** S'il te plait, oh s'il te plait, reste avec mon cette nuit. Reste s'il te plait.

Malgré le fais qu'elle soit en sous-vêtement, Hermione ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Drago ne pût résister au regard implorant qu'elle. Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, rentra dans les couvertures et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Hermione vins se coller contre lui et plaça sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Drago. Le jeune homme encercla la taille de la jeune fille avec ses bras.

**Hermione **: Merci encore d'être là Drago. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

**Drago :** Dors, je veille sur toi.

Il embrassa Hermione sur le front, et s'installa confortablement avec Hermione dans ses bras. Et ces dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, accroché l'un à l'autres.

_Alors quesque vous en pensez ? J'aime bien se chapitre, la vie de Drago n'ai pas vraiment longue et peu être un peu classique mais j'aime beaucoup se que j'ai écris. J'ai toujours fais autant de faute ?_

_Mettez des rewiew pour me faire plaisir. La suite peu être demain soir._


	5. Première tension et changements

**Bon je commence par dire merci aux personnes qui ont mis des rewiew. Donc merki à :**

**littlenoname**

**Sa**

**pris**

**angel of dust**

**Autres choses, je ne publierais plus tous les soirs, d'abord pour avoir le temps de recevoir plus de rewiew parce que j'aime bien savoir se que vous pensez de ma fic et ensuite parce que je vais devoir laisser le pc un peu plus à mon frère.**

**Maintenant bonne lecture.**

**Première tension et changements.**

Le matin Drago fût réveillé par de petite main froide s'accrochant à son coup. Dans son sommeil Hermione s'était accrochée à Drago avec les mains et les jambes. Les mains et les pieds froids de la jeune fille procuraient des frissons à Drago. Il contemplaient le visages endormie d'Hermione, le soleil éclairait une partie de sa peau blanche, l'autre restant dans l'ombre. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle arborait un sourire mutin qui fit fondre le cœur de Drago. Hermione remua et roula sur le dos entraînant Drago avec elle. Elle se réveilla brusquement, écrasée par le poids de Drago. Ils rougirent tous les deux violemment et se séparèrent.

**Drago :** Euh... Tu peux allé te laver je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il sortie rapidement de la chambre, alluma la lumière du couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit deux bols, du lait et du jus de fruit. Ne sachant pas se que prenait Hermione il prépara un petit déjeuner français pour lui et au cas où un déjeuner anglais pour Hermione. Il se demandait se qu'il pouvait bien ressentir pour la jeune fille. Il avait rarement aussi bien dormi et se demandait si c'était grâce à la présence de la jeune fille ou parce qu'il avait livré son secret sur sa vie à quelqu'un. Il s'installa sur une chaise en attendant Hermione. Il avait déjà établi un programme pour la journée et espérait bien que sa plairait à la jeune fille. De toute façon il pensait bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Hermione n'arriva que 30 minutes plus tard.

**Hermione :** Désolé je suis pas arrivée à sortir plus tôt de mon bain.

**Drago :** Y a pas de mal. Assis toi. Je ne savais pas trop se que tu mangeais alors j'ais sorti un peu de tout.

**Hermione :** Merci.

**Drago :** Bon j'ais pensé qu'on pourrait aller en ville cette aprèm.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Paniques pas. Il faut juste t'acheter des vêtements. Et ne me dis pas que se n'est pas la peine parce que tu en à besoin. On ira te faire couper les cheveux aussi.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi mes cheveux ? Quesqu'ils ont ?

**Drago :** Rien mais je pense qu'il vos mieux te les couper pour que certaine personne te reconnaisse moins.

**Hermione :** Ah, d'accord.

**Drago :** Et si on doit aller en ville je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on te trouve un nom d'emprunt.

**Hermione :** A ça non !

**Drago :** Hermione ! C'est pour ta sécurité.

**Hermione :** Je m'en fou ! Je suis fière de mon nom ! C'est tous se qui me reste de ma vie ! Et je ne changerais pas de nom même pour une journée !

**Drago :** Hermione c'est une mesure de sécurité ! Les gens qui ton emprisonné se balade partout et peux de personnes savent leur identité ! Alors si il te reconnaisse je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi !

**Hermione :** Je m'en fou ! J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE ! JE NE ME CACHERAIS PAS ! Ils ne m'ont pas détruite alors je refuse de me cacher sous une fausse identité ! Je suis HERMIONE GRANGER et je n'en ai pas honte !

**Drago :** HERMIONE ! Il me croit dans leur camp alors si ils te reconnaissent je ne pourrais rien, rien faire pour toi !

**Hermione :** POURQUOI DOIS TU FAIRE SEMBLANT ? POURQUOI NE PEUS TU PAS ETRE TOI-MEME ?

**Drago :** Je ne veus pas me faire tuer par un doloris !

Hermione : MAIS JE NE SAIS MEME PAS SE QU'EST UN DOLORIS ! JE NE SAIS RIEN DE TOI DRAGO ! DE CE QU'EST TON MONDE ! Et sa me fais peur.

**Drago :** Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Hermione.

**Hermione :** C'EST FACILE POUR TOI ! TU N'AS PAS PERDUE TA FAMILLE À CAUSE D'UN MONDE QUE TU NE CONNAIS MÊME PAS !

**Drago :** CALME TOI !

Hermione recula sous le ton brusque utilisé par Drago. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et libéra à nouveau ses larmes. Elle qui croyait ne plus en avoir. Drago peiné d'être la cause de ses larmes s'approcha d'elle pour la serer dans ses bras. Mais Hermione se recula. Et d'un seul coup elle s'énerva à nouveau.

**Hermione :** NON ! NE VIENS PAS ME PRENDRE DANS TES BRAS ! JE PEUS ME DEBROUILLER SANS TOI ! JE NE VEUS PAS CONNAÎTRE TON MONDE ! JE VEUS PAS !

**Drago :** Allez calme toi ! Et que tu le veuille ou non sa sera ton monde bientôt. Je ne te laisserais pas Hermione.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ?

Drago : Pourquoi quoi ?

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ne veus tu pas me laisser ? Pourquoi c'est les personnes de ton monde qui ont détruites ma vie ?

**Drago :** Je ne veus pas te laisser parce que tu est une fille génial et aussi parce que je suis égoïste. Parce que je t'aime bien et que je ne veus pas te perdre même si toi tu ne veus plus me voire.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ton monde me détruit ?

**Drago :** Ce n'est pas mon monde qui te détruit Hermione. Ce n'est que certaine partie de mon monde. Mais si tu veus bien que je t'aide, mon monde peu te reconstruire.

**Hermione :** Comment ?

**Drago :** Tu peux venir avec moi dans mon école. Tu apprendras la magie, tu te ferras d'autres amis et je serais là.

**Hermione :** Comment veus tu que je rentre dans ton école ?

**Drago :** Le directeur te fera rentrer à coup sûr. Et je me débrouillerai pour qu'on soit ensemble même si tu n'as pas encore le niveau. Je trouverais une solution.

**Hermione :** Et comment vas-tu prévenir ton directeur ?

**Drago :** Par hibou bien sûr.

Hermione : Par Hibou !

**Drago :** Oui ! C'est notre moyen de communication.

**Hermione :** Vous êtes tous fou !

**Drago :** Ensuite tu m'as demandé ce qu'était le doloris.

**Hermione :** Oui ?

**Drago :** Dans notre monde nous avons des sors qui sont interdis. Parmi eux il y a le doloris. C'est un sortilège de torture si tu veus. Je ne peut pas trop t'expliquer les effets mais tu peux en mourir ou en devenir complètement fou.

**Hermione :** Et tu veus que je fasse partie de se monde !

**Drago :** C'est de la magie noir Hermione. Nous utilisons de la magie blanche à Poudlard. Laisse moi prévenir le directeur et il viendra j'en suis sûr.

**Hermione :** Je n'ais pas vraiment le choix.

**Drago :** Si, tu as le choix.

**Hermione :** Non ! Si je ne veus pas être séparé de toi, je n'ais pas le choix. Et je veus rester avec toi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je me sens en sécurité avec toi, je me sens moins seule pour une fois.

Drago ne répondait toujours pas. Il était comme fascinait par les brusques changements d'humeur de la jeune fille et se contentait de la fixer.

**Hermione :** Eh bien ! Il faut bien écrire cette lettre elle ne va pas se faire toute seule.

Ainsi Drago et Hermione écrivirent une lettre à Dumbledore, lui expliquant le cas d'Hermione. Et lui disait carrément qu'il était hors de questions qu'ils soient séparés. Ils lui dirent qu'il serait bon qu'ils puissent se voire avant ma rentré pour régler les détails et savoir sa réponse.

Ils partirent ensuite en ville pour relooker la jeune fille et par la même occasion sortir un peu. Ils allèrent au chemin de traverse plus pratique puisque Drago ne possédaient pas d'argent moldu. Hermione fût un peu apeuré de remarquer que les sorciers étaient quand même assez nombreux sur ceux chemin, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Drago l'emmena chez un coiffeur visagiste renommé, pour supprimer la masse broussailleuse des cheveux d'Hermione. Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique et furent tous de suite entraînés vers des sièges par des coiffeuses ayant pris note du pourquoi de leurs visites.

**Hermione :** _(murmurant) _Ne me laisse pas.

**Drago :** _(murmurant aussi)_ Je ne te lâches pas.

Il lui attrapa la main et s'assit sur un siège à côté d'elle. Il l'avait prévenue que les coiffeuses se servirait de leur baguette pour ne pas voire Hermione paniquer inutilement. Ils restèrent plus d'une heure assit sur le siège. Après de nombreux champoings, coup de ciseaux, sors et protestations de la pars d'Hermione la coiffeuse leur annonça qu'elle avait fini son travail. Hermione avait maintenant des cheveux mi-longs formant un dégradé pour que des mèches plus courtes lui atterrissent dans les yeux et encadrent son visage. Elle avait les cheveux raides et quelques mèches qui bouclaient magiquement à chaque champoing. Et toutes ces mèches bouclées étaient blondes. Après avoir adopté cette coiffure payée la coiffeuse ils allèrent dans la seule boutique qui vendait des vêtements moldus. Hermione avait insisté pour ne pas s'acheter de vêtements sorciers, voulant garder des habitudes moldus. Ils passèrent bien 3 heures dans la boutique. Hermione en ressortie vêtue d'un t-shirt noir avec ''Diabolique angel'' inscrit en rouge sang sur la poitrine. Elle avait un jean taille basse noire et des basket bleu marine et blanche. Drago étaient chargé de nombreux paqués contenant des produits cosmétiques et de nombreux vêtements. Ils les réduits tous et les rangea dans ses poches.

Hermione étaient tellement contente qu'elle lui sauta dessus et lui cola une énorme bise bien sonore sur la joue.

**Hermione :** Merci Drago, merci merci merci ! Je t'adore !

Après une autre bise elle se détacha enfin et fixa quelque chose derrière lui. La jeune fille blanchie et porta sa main à son cœur.

**Drago :** Hermione sa va ?

**Hermione :** _(voix enroué)_ Non, sa ne se peu pas. Pas lui.

Drago se retourna et vis Blaise Zanbini avec son père. Drago poussa Hermione dans l'ombre d'un portique.

**Drago :** Tu le connais. Mr. Zanbini ? Blaise c'est son fils un de mes seules amis.

**Hermione :** _(petite voix)_ Oui ! Mais lui ne m'as jamais rien fait.

**Drago :** Pourquoi dis tu lui ?

**Hermione :** Ton ami Blaise lui aussi je le connais.

**Drago :** Comment sa ?

**Hermione :** C'est un mangemorts et j'étais pour lui comme pour les autres une distraction.

**Drago :** Non, sa ne se peu pas. Pas lui. (n.d.a sa vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?)

Drago agrippa fortement Hermione par le bras et transplana chez lui. Il allèrent dans le salon et c'est la qu'il le virent...

-------------------------------

_Nyark nyark. A votre avis c'est qui dans le salon de Drago ? Vous voulez la suite ? Faîtes moi plaisir mettez des rewiew de toute façon je mettrai le prochain chapitres c'est prévue._


	6. Différente

**Bon tout d'abord euh...je dis merci à 'tite mione pour sa rewiew sur le chapitre 4 désolé de ne pas avoir pût le dire sur le chapitre précédent. mdr je sors trop de mots de polardes. Ensuite ben je vais dire merci aux autres... alors merci à :**

**'tite mione pour avoir posté la première rewiew**

**pris pour vouloir me tuer**

**angel of dust pour les possibilités qu'elle est même pas capable de me dire lol**

**littlenoname qui ne veus même plus me dire toutes les fautes que je fais lol **

**MalfoyHerm pour avoir été la seule à avoir une réponse juste**

**Lana NEMESIS pour sa rewiew trop sympa**

**LaMissMary pour apprécier la Hermione inculte que je vous montre lol**

**Bon j'ai remarqué que pas mal de personne continue de répondre aux rewiew alors à partir du prochain chapitres je recommencerais.**

**Maintenant place à ma fic.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Différente.**

Ils allèrent dans le salon et c'est là qu'ils le virent, Dumbledore en personne tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon.

**Drago :** Mais quesque vous faîtes là ? (n.d.a il est trop poli se mec j'adore)

**Dumbledore :** Vous m'avez envoyé une lettre Mr. Malfoy.

**Drago :** Euh, oui. Mais je ne pensait pas vous voire si vite.

**Dumbledore :** Eh bien je suis là. Je suppose que vous êtes Hermione.

**Hermione :** Vous êtes fort.

**Drago :** _(murmurant)_ Euh...Hermione c'est le professeur Dumbledore.

**Hermione :** Oh merci je n'aurais pas deviné toute seule.

**Dumbledore :** Peu être pourrions-nous parler des capacités de Miss. Granger en matière de magie.

**Hermione :** À peu près inexistante.

**Dumbledore :** Ais-je le droit d'en juger par moi-même ?

**Hermione :** Sa dépend de se que vous allez faire.

**Dumbledore :** Rien de grave Miss. Mais si vous vouliez bien prendre la baguette de Drago, si il est d'accord, et essayais de jeter un sors simple. Je pourrais juger de vos capacités.

**Hermione :** Le problème Mr. C'est que je n'est jamais lançais de sors, même simple.

**Dumbledore :** Ne vous en faîtes pas ce sera un sors simple. Et avant de rentrer à Poudlard personne ne sait vraiment se servir de la magie.

**Hermione :** Bien.

Dumbledore apprit à Hermione les mouvements de baguette à effectuer pour lancer le sors. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi mais Hermione n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Elle le trouvait trop égocentrique et qu'elle idée de mettre des lunettes alors qu'il regardait par-dessus. Débile.

**Dumbledore :** En suite vous prononcé _« win gardium leviosa »_. (n.d.a je ne savais pas comment on l'écrivais désolé)

**Hermione :** Et je suis sensé faire voler des objets en disant sa et en bougeant un bout de bois !

**Dumbledore :** Si vous ne croyez pas en la magie vous n'arriverez jamais à rien faire.

**Hermione :** Arrêtez les films de science fiction Mr.

Hermione se concentra sur un verre, objet assez simple et qui avait le mérite de ne pas être trop lourd. Elle fis le mouvement de baguette et.

**Hermione :** _''win gardium leviosa''_

Rien ne se passa, elle réessaya une dizaine de fois. Mais toujours rien. Elle rendit se maudit bout de bois à Drago. Et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

**Hermione :** Vous voyez bien que se n'est pas se vulgaire bout de bois qui va m'aider.

**Dumbledore :** Miss. Granger, la baguette n'est là que pour vous aider à utiliser votre magie. C'est en vous que vous devez croire. Pas dans se vulgaire bout de bois comme vous le dîtes.

Hermione pointa son doigt sur le verre.

**Hermione :** Vous croyez vraiment que si je pense très fort à cette foutu formule, et si je veus que se verre décolle de cette table. Il va vraiment le faire avec un bout de bois pointé sur lui ! Vous croyez que le verre y va avoir peur et qu'il va filé se cacher.

**Drago :** _(voix tremblante) _Euh...regarder.

Drago pointais son doigt sur le verre, qui s'était mis à léviter au dessus de la table.

**Hermione :** Drago ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire voler se verre pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

**Drago :** Mais je n'ai rien fais ! Je te jure c'est quand ta pointé ton doigt dessus.

Hermione baissa son doigt et le verre vint se fracasser contre la table. Elle réessaya avec la baquette sous ordre de Dumbledore, non sans lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à recevoir d'ordre. Mais cette fois ci encore rien ne se passa.

**Hermione :** Grrr...Et vous vous trouvez sa normal ! Vous dîtes rien !

**Dumbledore :** C'est en effet étrange. Nous avons donc deux possibilités. Sois c'est Drago qui a lancé le sors. Sois vous avez un don spécial et il sera donc inutile de vous servir de baguette magique.

**Hermione :** Pour moi c'est clair... DRAGO !

**Drago :** Euh...calme toi. Je te jure sur tous se que tu veus je n'est rien fais.

**Hermione :** Et comment t'explique sa alors !

Dumbledore laissa un mot sur la table et transplana pour laisser les jeunes gens s'engueulaient une nouvelle fois.

**Drago :** Mais Hermione calme toi se n'est pas si grave si tu arrive à faire de la magie sans baguette.

**Hermione :** Non je n'est pas fais voler se verre !

**Drago :** Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter que ce soit toi qui la fais ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir que tu à peu être un don spécial ?

**Hermione :** C'est déjà assez difficile d'accepter que je suis une sorcière ! Je ne veus pas être encore plus bizzard !

**Drago :** Ah parce que être une sorcière c'est bizzard !

**Hermione :** Pour moi oui !

**Drago :** Et en quoi c'est bizzard !

**Hermione :** Mais essaye de comprendre je viens du monde MOLDUS comme tu le dis si bien ! Pour moi c'est complètement loufoque de faire mumuse avec un bout de bois !

**Drago :** D'abord on ne fais pas MUMUSE ensuite on se sers de la magie pour survivre, on est comme sa et tu n'y peu rien !

**Hermione :** Ah parce que en plus vous ne pouvez pas survivre sans magie ! Désolé mais je ne veus pas être dépendant de quelque chose que je ne connais pas !

**Drago :** Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être une sorcière !

**Hermione :** J'AI FALLI TUER QUELQU'UN UNE FOIS ! DESOLE D'AVOIR PEUR DE RECOMMENCER !

**Drago :** Hermione sa ne sera pas pareil.

**Hermione :** ET QUESQUE TU EN SAIS ! JE NE PEUS MÊME PAS M'AIDER DE VOTRE FICHU BAGUETTE POUR M'AIDER À ME CONTRÔLER !

**Drago : **On t'apprendra !

**Hermione :** COMMENT PEUX-TU ETRE SUR QUE J'Y ARRIVERAIS !

**Drago :** Parce que même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte tu utilises la magie !

**Hermione :** NE RACONTES PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

**Drago :** Mais Hermione regarde ! Depuis que tu t'énerves j'ai les ampoules qui s'allument toutes seules !

**Hermione :** T'AS JUSTE UN PROBLÈME D'ELECTRICITES !

**Drago :** Les problèmes d'électricités ne font pas s'allumer les lumières toutes seules !

**Hermione :** C'EST TOI QUI FAIS SA !

**Drago :** Je ne suis pas capable de faire sa !

**Hermione :** SI MAIS TU NE VEUX PAS L'AVOUER PARCE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE VIENNES AVEC TOI DANS TON ECOLE DE FOU !

**Drago :** SI TU NE VEUX PAS VENIR Y SUFFIS DE LE DIRE !

**Hermione :** MAIS JE VEUX VENIR ! POUR TOI JE VEUS VENIR ! MAIS SI JE PEUS ME SERVIR DE LA MAGIE SANS VOTRE BAGUETTE, ILS ME REGARDERONT TOUS COMME QUELQU'UN DE DIFFERENT ! JE NE VEUS PAS QU'ON ME CONSIDÈRE TROP DIFFERENTE DES AUTRES !

**Drago :** Mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Et tu ne seras pas différente des autres !

**Hermione :** AH ! PARCEQU'IL Y A BEAUCOUP DE PERSONNE DANS TON ECOLE QUI FONT DE LA MAGIE SANS BAGUETTE ET QUI NE SAVENT MÊME PAS COMMENT ILS FONT !

**Drago :** Bien sûr que non ! Mais réfléchies, ils te verront plus comme une personne beaucoup plus forte qu'eux. Les plus petits auront peut-être peur au début mais après ils te respecteront tous !

**Hermione :** JE NE VEUS PAS QU'ON ME RESPECTE JE VEUS ETRE COMME TOUS LE MONDE ! ET PUIS À POUDLARD Y AURA TON AMI BLAISE ! JE NE VEUS PAS LE REVOIR !

**Drago :** Mais il ne te fera rien ! Tu seras plus puissante que lui !

**Hermione :** MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS ME SERVIR DE LA MAGIE !

**Drago :** SA S'APPREND HERMIONE !

**Hermione :** Tu ne comprends pas. Même toi tu me cris dessus.

**Drago :** Hermione, tu n'as pas d'excuses pour ne pas vouloir venir.

**Hermione :** Il y en aura plein.

**Drago :** Plein de quoi ?

**Hermione :** D'enfants de mangemorts, de mangemorts.

**Drago :** Hermione.

**Hermione :** Et si ils me reconnaissent ? Je ne veus pas retourner en enfer.

**Drago :** Ils ne te reconnaîtront pas.

**Hermione :** C'est peut-être une bande de crétin arriéré, mais ils m'ont vu pendant 6 ans. Comment veux-tu qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas ?

**Drago :** Tu as changé Hermione. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui font que tu n'es plus la même que la Hermione qu'ils ont vu.

**Hermione :** Et si jamais ils ont appris mon nom. Tu sais que je refuse de le changer.

**Drago :** Tu auras un moyen de te défendre, et ont peux toujours allez voire le vieux fou.

**Hermione :** Je n'aime pas Dumbledore.

**Drago :** Qui te dis que c'est de lui que je parle ?

**Hermione :** Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Un vieux fou.

**Drago :** Oui tu as raison. Mais c'est un des plus puissants sorciers qu'il existe.

**Hermione :** De toute façon il est parti. Et vu comme je lui est parlé il ne voudra jamais m'accepter dans son école.

**Drago :** Pas de soucis à se faire de se côté-là. Il voit toujours le bon côté des gens. Même si là personne est particulièrement mauvaise.

**Hermione :** D'accord.

**Drago :** Allez viens. On va se coucher, on parlera de ça demain.

**Hermione :** Oui. Euh...Drago.

**Drago :** Euh...Oui ? (n.d.a manquerais plus qu'il rougisse)

**Hermione :** Tu veus bien dormir avec moi ? Ce soir.

**Drago :** Euh...ben...euh...oui. Je vais me changer et...j'arrive.

**Hermione :** Merci.

Ils partirent ce changer chacun de leur côté. (n.d.a mais quesque vous croyez ?) Hermione portait un mini pyja-short rouge et blanc acheter sur le chemin de traverse. Elle était déjà installée dans les couvertures quand Drago arriva. Il ne portait que le pantalon noir de son pyjama. Après lui avoir dis qu'il ne supportait pas le haut de son pyjama quand il dormait, il se coucha à côté d'elle. Hermione hésita au début mais voyant les ténèbres envahir a chambre, elle se colla le plus fort possible au corps musclé de Drago. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

**Hermione :** Merci.

Il ne répondit rien et attendit qu'elle s'endorme. Le sommeil ne le gagnait pas et il se demandait se qu'il arriverait à Hermione si elle ne venait pas à Poudlard avec lui. Il était près à tout pour ne pas la laisser seule à nouveau. Plus personne ne lui fera de mal, il s'en fit la promesse. C'est finalement après de nombreuse question, qu'il s'endormit avec la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille l'enveloppant.

--------------------------------------------------

_La suite sera plus intéressante. Mais je ne sais pas quand je la mettrais. Désolé mais mon frère va me prendre un peu le pc alors j'aurais du mal à écrire assez souvent. Et après y a la rentrée. Postez des rewiew pour me faire plaisir. _


	7. Poudlard première impression

**Alors tout d'abord un grand, un énorme merci à wiwi love ron-hermy  pour avoir mis une rewiew à tous mes chapitres même si elle a commencé à lire ma fic que lorsque le 6eme chapitre est ''sortie''.**

**Ensuite voici les réponses aux rewiew :**

**wiwi love ron-hermy : promis j'essayerais de virer mon frère du pc. Et voilà la suite.**

**angel of dust : Merci pour trouver le chapitre d'avant très bien. Sa ma fais plaisir.**

**'tite mione : oui j'aime bien quand Hermione pique ses crises. Et voilà la suite.**

**Pris : J'ai qu'une chose à dire tu voulais la suite ben la voilà.**

**Merki encore à tous ceux qui sont sympas lol et qui me mette des rewiew, vous pouvais pas savoir à quel point sa me fais plaisir.**

**Maintenant la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Poudlard première impression.**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, la première chose qui le frappa fût l'absence d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il se leva rapidement et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Bien sûr il avait paniqué pour rien. Hermione préparé tranquillement le petit déjeuner et Drago se sentit idiot d'avoir paniqué comme ça.

**Drago :** Bonjour.

**Hermione :** _(sursautant)_ AH !... Drago tu m'as fais peur !

En effet Hermione c'était muni d'une poêle qu'elle brandissait droit devant elle.

**Drago :** Si tu viens étudier à Poudlard tu n'auras plus besoin de cette poêle.

**Hermione :** _(sarcastique)_ Ah! Ah ! Trop drôle !

**Drago :** Oui je sais.

**Hermione :** Modeste en plus !

**Drago :** Cherche pas tu n'arriveras pas à me trouver de défaut.

**Hermione :** Attention ne continus pas comme sa sinon ta tête ne passera plus la porte.

**Drago :** T'as l'intention de m'envoyer cette poêle par la tête ?

**Hermione :** Bien sûr que non, mais vu la façon dont tu te vente, tu va prendre la grosse tête à force.

**Drago :** C'était sensé me faire rire ?

**Hermione :** Non. J'énonçais une vérité.

**Drago :** Même pas vrai.

**Hermione :** Il y a que la vérité qui blesse.

**Drago :** Stupide remarque moldu.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi stupide ?

**Drago :** Les choses complètement fausses vexes aussi.

**Hermione :** Comme quoi ?

**Drago :** si je te dis que tu es une pute, chose fausse, tu seras blessée.

**Hermione :** oui.

**Drago :** Bon mangeons ! Il faut aussi trouver un moyen de contacter Dumbledore.

**Hermione :** Il a laissé un mot hier.

Drago ne répondit rien et ils continuèrent de manger en silence. À la fin du repas Hermione voulut faire la vaisselle.

**Drago :** Il y a la magie pour sa.

**Hermione :** Tu te sers tout le temps de la magie ?

**Drago :** Eh bien oui !

**Hermione :** Exaspèrent ! Va plutôt lire le mot du taré.

Drago partit dans un belle éclat de rire lire le mot laissé par Dumbledore. Il fut vite rejoint par Hermione venu lire par-dessus son épaule. Voici à peu près ce que disait le mot :

_Jeune gens je n'attendrais pas la décision de Miss. Granger et viendrais vous chercher demain vers 15 h pour vous amener à Poudlard où vous passerez le reste de vos vacances._

_Bonne dispute_

_Dumbledore._

**Hermione :** Non mais pour qui il se prend !

**Drago :** Pour Dumbledore.

**Hermione :** Ah ! Toi t'es trop fort ! Y faudra que tu me dises comment tu as fais pour devenir aussi intelligent.

**Drago :** Je me cultive.

**Hermione :** Allez viens. Tu vas apprendre à faire des bagages.

**Drago :** T'as un de ces humours ! Jamais vu sa !

**Hermione :** Cherche pas à comprendre t'y arriveras pas !

**Drago :** Je ne vais même pas essayer !

**Hermione :** Oui c'est trop compliqué pour toi !

**Drago :** Pardon !

**Hermione :** Fais pas la gueule mon chou ! Viens tata Hermione va te préparer ta valise !

**Drago :** J'aurais une sucette !

**Hermione :** Oui et papy Dumby viendra te faire un bisou !

**Drago :** C'est sadique sa Hermione ! Tu veus me traumatiser !

**Hermione :** Tu préfères que sa soit moi qui t'en fasse un ?

**Drago :** Vi !

Hermione fût prise d'un fou rire qui la forçait à se plier en deux et elle ne vit pas Drago approcher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle redressa la tête qu'elle se retrouva en fasse du torse de Drago.

**Drago :** j'ais le droit à mon bisous !

**Hermione :** Arrête de faire l'enfant !

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu ne veus pas me faire un bisous ?

**Hermione :** Il faut que je prépare ma valise.

**Drago :** Juste un bisous Hermione ! Sa ne te prendra pas longtemps.

**Hermione :** Tu vas pleurer si je ne t'en fais pas un ?

**Drago :** Vi !

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione, signe du comique de la situation. Elle mis ses deux mains à plats sur le torse de Drago, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et fis une bis à Drago. Qui tout fière d'avoir eu un bisous de la jeune fille sourit comme un gamin.

**Drago :** Maintenant je veus ma sucette !

Dans un bel ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il allèrent ensuite chacun de son côté faire leur valise et attendirent Dumbledore en s'occupant comme il le pouvait. Bien sûr en regardant la télé. Et C'est devant la télé que Dumbledore transplana dans l'appartement à 15 h.

**Hermione :** Putain ! Poussez-vous ! Je veus voire par qui il va se faire bouffer !

Dumbledore ne se poussa pas, même pas gêné d'énerver Hermione, il pointa même sa baguette sur la télé pour l'éteindre. Hermione se leva, furieuse que se bonhomme ose éteindre la télé, qu'elle regardait.

**Hermione :** Et vous vous prenez pour qui ? De quel droit vous éteignez cette télé ! Je la regardais moi !

**Dumbledore :** Je suis venu vous chercher. Je n'attendrais pas la fin de votre émission de télévision.

**Hermione :** Vous n'aviez pas le droit de la couper sans mon accord !

**Drago :** Hermione calme toi. Ce n'est pas si grave.

**Hermione :** Bon maintenant que vous avez foutu la merde, si vous nous emmeniez dans votre école.

Dumbledore sourit et leur tendis une vieille bouilloire qui les emmènerait à Poudlard avant de transplaner. Drago expliqua le fonctionnement du porte-au-loin à Hermione et ils disparurent tous les deux à la suite de Dumbledore. (n.d.a je c pas comment on écrit porte-au-loin alors je l'ais écrit comme sa) Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard et Dumbledore les fis pénétrer dans le château. Et conformément à la décision de Drago et Hermione, il les conduit dans les appartements qu'ils partageraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Leur sale commune est assez grande et dispose d'une grande cheminé de nombreux pouf ainsi qu'une table ronde et un minibar. (n.d.a je vous laisse imaginer c mieux) Trois portes menaient vers leur chambre respective et la salle de bain commune. Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leur chambre et ressortirent.

**Hermione :** Tu me fais visiter le château ? Je ne voudrais pas me perdre.

**Drago :** Ouais ! Allez viens.

Et pendant deux heures entières, Drago lui fis une visite guidée du château en passant même par la salle sur demande. Ils étaient maintenant dans la volière et regarder Hagrid s'occupait de ses citrouilles avec Crokdur dans les pattes.

**Hermione :** Qui est-ce ?

**Drago :** Oh sa c'est Hagrid le garde chasse. Un demi géant. Et un des grands amis de saint Potter.

**Hermione :** Demi géants ? Les géants existent alors ? Saint Potter, surnom ridicule.

**Drago :** Oui les géants existe vraiment. Mais ils n'en restent pas beaucoup et ils se cachent dans les montagnes. Ensuite...

Et il passa le reste de la journée à lui parler des exploits de Harry Potter. De leur haine commune et de tout ce qu'a été sa vie à Poudlard pendant 6 ans. Ils passèrent tous les soirs dans la volière à parler de tout et n'importa quoi. Leurs journées étaient réglées aux rythmes des entraînements d'Hermione pour mieux se contrôler et être aux niveaux des autres élèves de sa classe et de leurs soirées dans la volière. Leurs relations était toujours la même des amis qui se disputait souvent. Mais le soir Drago avait de plus en pus de mal à s'endormir avec Hermione collé contre lui. Et la rentrée arriva. Hermione n'ayant pas était placé dans une maison serait répartie en même temps que les premières années. Dumbledore avait décidé avec Hermione et Drago que si ils ne se retrouvaient pas dans la même maison il regrouperait leur maison respective pour les cours. Hermione et Drago attendaient les élèves à leurs arrivés du train. Obligation imposée par Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux mais ne le montraient pas. Hermione parce qu'elle voulait rester forte et Drago parce qu'il avait encore un rôle à tenir. Même si la présence d'Hermione le rendait moins crédible, elle était jolie et il espérait sincèrement que sa suffirait aux serpentards. Du moment qu'ils ne lui demandaient pas de la partager avec eux. Le train arriva. Des que les premiers élèves descendirent. Drago et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à partir en direction des calèches. Cela sans côté sur Potter et Weasley. _(n.d.a je les appelle par leurs prénoms parce que je ne les aime pas.) _

**Potter :** Alors Malfoy tu as trouvé une nouvelle fille débile pour te lécher les bottes ?

**Drago :** Tien Potter je vois que tu ne t'ais pas encore débarrassé de ton chien. Mais c'est vrai que Weasley ne peu survivre sans avoir un maître pour le diriger.

**Weasley :** Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Malfoy.

**Hermione :** Sinon quoi ?

D'abord surpris par l'intervention d'Hermione, Drago se repris vite et ne le montra pas.

**Potter :** On t'a parlé à toi ?

**Hermione :** Heureusement que non.

**Weasley :** Alors pourquoi tu nous parles ?

**Hermione :** J'essayais de vous aider. Vous n'avez pas l'air assez intelligent pour finir vos phrases.

**Potter :** Oh que c'est mignon ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te défendre maintenant Malfoy ?

**Hermione :** Tu traînes bien ton boulet de Weasley partout avec toi ! Aurais-tu peur de te retrouver tous seul ?

**Potter :** Mêles toi de se qui te regarde.

Et ils partirent, vexés de c'être fait remettre à leurs places par une fille. Drago regardas Hermione n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

**Hermione :** Quoi ? Allez viens on va trouver une calèche.

Ils s'installèrent dans une calèche qui partit immédiatement sans attendre d'autres élèves. Ils arrivèrent les premiers dans la grande salle et s'installèrent tous les deux à la table des serpentards. Hermione ne serais répartis dans sa maison qu'après les premières années, alors elle attendit avec Drago. La répartition des premières années fut assez rapide et tout le monde attendait que les plats se remplissent pour pouvoir manger. Mais Dumbledore ne commença pas par son discours habituel lorsqu'il se leva.

**Dumbledore :** Cette année nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui rentrera directement en 7eme année. Veuillez vous approcher Miss. Granger.

Drago souffla un mot à Hermione qui se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Dumbledore. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et Mc.Gonnagal lui posa le choipeaux sur la tête.

**Choipeaux :** Qu'est-ce que ? Hum... Je vois, une rareté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas connu ça depuis l'époque des fondateurs. Je me demande si Dumbledore c'est qui tu es.

**Hermione :** _(pensé) _Je suis là pour que tu me répartisse dans une maison alors dépêche toi !

**Choipeaux :** Impatiente avec sa ! Je vois que tu aimerais bien aller à Serpentards Pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** _(pensé)_ Mon seul ami y est.

**Choipeaux :** Les autres maisons correspondent très bien à ton caractère ! Tu serais très bien dans toutes les maisons. Choix difficile !

**Hermione :** _(pensé)_ Laisse moi choisir alors !

**Choipeaux :** Je n'ai laissé choisir que Potter depuis que je suis ici. Pourquoi devrais-tu choisir ta maison ?

**Hermione :** _(pensé)_ Parce que tu n'est pas capable de me placer toi-même ! Si tu as laissé Potter choisir laisse moi choisir !

**Choipeaux :** Potter est une exception.

**Hermione :** _(pensé) _Tu t'éloigne du sujet dépêche toi de me mettre à Serpentards, ils commencent tous à se poser des questions !

**Choipeaux :** De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu as peur de certain Serpentards et tu n'aimes pas Potter et Weasley, pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** _(pensé)_ En quoi ça te regarde !

**Choipeaux :** Très bien, tu iras à ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh oui j'ais le droit ! A partir de là ma fic deviens plus intéressante et il y aura plus d'actions. Allez mettez plus de rewiew svp...Je mettrais la suite dans la semaine je ne sais pas quand exactement._


	8. Ma maison, mes amis et les autres

**Allez voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous. Nan je rigole vous l'attendez pas tous. mdr mais d'abord les rewiew. Alors encore merki à :**

**Avelis : ben j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être sadique c'est ma fic ensuite tu es une new « rewieweuse » alors sa me fais plaisir.**

**littlenoname : Merci de suivre ma fic depuis le début, merci de trouver le chapitre d'avant bien écrit même si je ne vois pas se qui change lol, merci de vouloir suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout et merci de poster des rewiew tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa me fait plaisir de me tuer à écrire correctement. **

**Sa : Merci pour ton overdose lol oui je suis sadique mais sa te force à venir lire la suite. Tu es trop forte tu as deviné ou je voulais la mettre. Merci pour tes encouragements ça fais toujours plaisir.**

**'tite mione : Alors d'abord merci pour être la depuis le début. Et désolé si je casse tes espoirs avec se chapitre mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on le veus. Merci pour me traiter toi aussi de sadique lol. C'est pour le bien de ma fic.**

**ombre et lumiere : Alors tout d'abord un grand un énorme merci pour vouloir faire souffrir la belette et le balafré je crois que je t'adore. Ensuite tu as plutôt intérêt de tenir ta promesse parce que je voulais la mettre à Griffondor et que maintenant je vais devoir jouer la grosse sadique pour tout changer lol. Ensuite il vaut mieux pour toi que tu remette des rewiew sinon...lol merki encore.**

**Lana NEMESIS : Merci pour me trouver méchante et vouloir la suite.**

**MalfoyHerm : lol oui tu as deviné lol tu es contente ?lol merci pour ta rewiew.**

**Bon maintenant que j'ai fini mon blabla place a ma fic.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ma maison, mes amis et les autres.**

**Choipeaux :** Très bien, tu iras à ... _(Parlant bien fort) _**SERPENTARDS**! (n.d.a vous êtes contentes ?)

Dans la salle il y eu un grand silence puis Drago et Pansy applaudir comme des fous, bientôt suivi par tous les Serpentards. Et oui, si le prince des Serpentards applaudi, les autres suivent le mouvement. Bientôt les Griffondors applaudirent aussi content de ne pas l'avoir dans leur maison. Et pour ne pas être seule à regarder les autres sans rien faire, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles applaudirent aussi. Avez-vous déjà vu ça dans n'importa qu'elle histoire de Poudlard ? Eh bien moi non, ni les professeurs. D'habitude la maison de la nouvelle ou du nouvel élève est la seule à applaudir. Hermione toute contente se dirigea vers Drago qui se décalât un peu, lui permettant de s'asseoir entre lui et Pansy. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Pansy est la seule fille assez intelligente de Serpentards pour ne pas dragués Drago et pour ne pas jugés les gens selon leur sang. Elle était la seule vraie amie de Drago depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur Blaise, et ça Hermione le savait. Et elle allait découvrir que Pansy était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique chez les Serpentards.

**Pansy :** Salut, moi c'est Pansy. Je sais que tu t'appelles Hermione et je sais que je vais bien t'aimer vu comment ta remis à leur place les deux grand débiles de Griffondors tout à l'heure. Je te conseil de rester juste amie avec Drago parce qu'il couche avec trois filles différente par semaine alors c'est franchement pas un type bien même si ce n'est qu'une muraille qu'il dresse entre lui et le monde.

**Hermione :** D'accord je crois que je vais bien suivre ton conseil. Et mon premier objectif depuis pas longtemps c'est de pourrir Weasley et Potter.

**Pansy :** Drago je l'adore ! Mais si tu veux pourrir les autres débiles faudra leur trouver des surnoms.

**Hermione :** Ils n'en ont pas déjà ?

**Pansy :** Si mais il faut leur en trouver des mieux.

**Hermione :** Ils ne valent pas la peine que je réfléchisse trop pour eux.

**Pansy :** Oui tu as parfaitement raison.

Le festin de cette nouvelle année se passa bien pour hermione. Pour une fois elle parlait à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas son passé, qui ne la regardait pas avec de la pitié. Elle était heureuse et contait bien le rester. Et c'est contente d'avoir connu Pansy et le ventre plein qu'elle partis avec Drago dans leur dortoir communs. Ne croyez pas que Hermione va oublier que Drago lui a promis qu'elle pourrait dormir avec lui. Non. Et c'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le lit de Drago, il ne fut pas surpris.

**Hermione :** J'aime bien Pansy.

**Drago :** Moi aussi. Tu as vraiment l'intention de suivre ses conseils ?

**Hermione :** De ne pas sortir avec toi ?

**Drago :** Euh... Je sais pas...tous les conseils qu'elle te donnera. Tu vas les suivre ?

**Hermione :** Je pense que je vais bien l'écouter.

**Drago :** Ah...Euh...D'accord.

**Hermione :** Déçus de ne pas sortir avec moi ?

Hermione avait passé ses mains de chaque côté de Drago pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle affichait un merveilleux sourire, tous ce qu'il y a de plus moqueurs. Drago gêné par la situation la fis basculé pour qu'elle se retrouve coincé sous lui. Hermione se crispa automatiquement et Drago le remarqua. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ça il le savais. Mais dans les yeux d'Hermione c'est de la peur qu'il vit, et même si il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère. La peur qu'il sentait chez Hermione le blessa plus qui ne l'aurait pensé.

**Drago :** Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de moi Hermione.

Il se pencha assez pour lui effleurer les lèvres, se recula assez vite et en se couchant sur le côté il entraîna Hermione qu'il colla contre son torse en l'entourant de ses bras.

**Drago :** Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Hermione jamais.

Comment pouvait-il deviner que cette promesse serait brisée et que c'est lui qui lui fera le plus de mal. Pour l'instant Hermione voulait s'accrocher à cette promesse et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

**Hermione :** Merci Drago. Je te promets de ne plus avoir peur de toi.

**Drago :** Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler.

**Hermione :** Je peu quand même essayer.

Et sur ces promesses qu'ils s'endormirent tout les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le matin Drago fut encore une fois surpris par l'absence d'Hermione dans son lit, ensuite fais étrange aussi il entendait des rires venant de la salle commune. Et quand il pénétra dans la pièce il vit Hermione encore en pyja-short plié en deux à cause d'un fou rire avec Pansy. Je m'approchais et vit différent dessin impliquant des scènes assez catastrophiques pour Weasley et Potter.

**Drago :** Dîtes vous n'allez pas vraiment leur faire subir tout sa ?

**Pansy :** Toi parles-en à quelqu'un et tu es mort !

**Drago :** Désolé mais je n'avais pas prévue de mourir aujourd'hui.

**Pansy :** Oh et quesque tu avais prévue aujourd'hui ?

**Drago :** D'autre chose.

Et il regarda Hermione. Et à sa grande surprise, elle lui fis un grand sourire, se leva et lui donna un baisé aussi léger que le baisé qu'il lui avait volé hier.

**Hermione :** Tu m'en as pris un, je le reprend, on est quitte.

**Pansy :** Drago Lucius Malfoy. Depuis quand tu vole des baisé aux filles ?

Pansy avait dis ça sur un ton légèrement fâché mais le grand sourire qu'elle faisait lui enleva toute crédibilité.

**Drago :** Jalouse.

**Pansy :** Non, heureuse que ça ne sois pas moi que tu es embrassé.

**Drago :** C'était pas une question.

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire. On était tos le matin et Pansy attendis que ses amies se soit lavé et habillé pour aller dans la grande salle. Cette année les uniformes n'était pas obligatoire et Drago contait bien en profiter. Même si Pansy n'en avait rien à faire elle s'était fais belle et avait insisté pour que Hermione le soit aussi. Pansy avait un jean taille basse qui laissait voir un peu son string noir et un top blanc dos nus qui s'accrochait autour du coup. Elle se maquillait comme tous les jours, se qui consistait à mettre un gloss transparent qui faisait briller les lèvres et du mascara, pour donnait à ses yeux noirs plus d'intensités. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux noirs descendre librement dans son dos. Hermione avait un pantacourt blanc et un débardeur noir montant légèrement plus haut que son nombril, elle avait mis du gloss métallisait et un vraiment pas beaucoup d'ombre à paupière grises. Des anneaux en or pendaient à ses oreilles. Elles étaient simple mais chiques. Drago lui voulait plus se faire remarqué. Il avait un pantalon noire qui contrastait avec ses baskets blanche, sa chemise de soie noire, où un dragon était imprimé dans le dos, n'était pas fermé jusqu'en haut et il avait formé quelque pics dans ses cheveux avec du gel pour lui donnait un aspect plus rebelles. Le trio entra dans la grande salle et alla s'installer à la table des serpentards. Hermione et Pansy parlait gaiement tandis que Drago souriait à toutes les filles qui gloussaient à son passage.

**Pansy :** Drago arrête de sourire bêtement, tu vas attraper des crampes.

**Drago :** Contrairement à toi Pansy, j'ai des personnes à qui sourire.

**Hermione :** Contrairement à toi Drago, on a pas d'occasions de se rendre ridicule.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire même si Drago ne souriait plus. Drago ne s'immisça pas dans la conversation des filles, vu ce qu'elles prévoyaient de faire subir à la belette et au balafré. Les préfets distribuèrent les emploies du temps et comble de la mal chance tout leur cour étaient en commun avec les Griffondors.

**Drago :** Dumbledore veus nous tuer.

**Hermione :** Vois le bon côté des choses.

**Pansy : **Ah parce qu'il y en a ?

**Hermione :** Oui

**Drago :** Tu trouves souvent des bons côté quand la situation est horrible ?

**Hermione :** Mais dis moi Drago, aurait tu peur des petit Griffy ?

**Drago :** Bien sûr que non. Je ne vois tous simplement pas le bon côté.

**Hermione :** On vas pouvoir leur prouver que certain d'entre nous valent mieux qu'eux.

**Pansy :** Bien dit. Allez Drago on va bien les avoir.

**Drago :** Je suis maudit. Je vais voire le balafré toute la journée et elles sont contentes ! Merlin aide moi, foudroient les !

**Hermione :** Pauvre pitit Drago ! Que je te plein, les méchants Griffondor y te font peur ! Tu veux que j'aille leur donner une fessé ?

**Pansy :** Tais toi Hermione ! A se rythme là il va te demandé de la lui mettre à lui, la fessé.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux d'un Drago faussement vexé. Tout allé bien pour Hermione, jusqu'à ce que Blaise vienne les voir. Pansy vit Hermione se crisper à la vue du jeune homme et elle se promit de ne plus être sympa avec lui. Et elle allait commencer tout de suite.

**Pansy :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Zanbini.

**Blaise :** Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy.

**Pansy :** Se sera Parkinson pour toi.

**Blaise :** Allez Pansy, range tes griffes je viens juste voire la beauté à côté de toi.

**Pansy :** Bon c'est bon tu l'as vu maintenant dégage !

**Blaise :** Te vexe pas si c'est pas toi que je viens de voir.

**Pansy :** Rien ne me fais plus plaisir. Et je serais encore plus heureuse si tu dégageais ! Rien que de te voir me donne envie de vomir.

**Blaise :** T'inquiète c'est réciproque. _(Se tournant vers Hermione)_ Alors comment vas-tu ma belle ?

**Hermione :** Mal.

**Blaise :** Je peux t'aider à allez mieux si tu veux ?

**Hermione :** Je me sentirais mieux quand l'odeur que tu dégages sera partie avec toi.

**Blaise :** C'est peut être mes vêtements qui sente comme ça. Tu devrais venir me les enlever.

**Hermione :** Excuse moi je ne couche pas avec les blaireaux. Sa sent trop mauvais.

**Blaise :** Une douche à deux peut arranger sa.

**Hermione :** Je ne crois pas non. Ta mauvaise odeur est trop profondément incrusté en toi pour pourvoir s'enlever.

**Drago :** Allez Blaise déclare forfait, elle ne veut pas de toi.

**Pansy :** De toute façon même Mac. Gonnagal ne voudrait pas de toi. Zanbini.

**Blaise :** Bon écoute bien petite Granger, j'ai envie de toi. Et quand Drago ne pourra plus te combler, tu peux venir me voir. De toute façon je t'aurais avant la fin de l'année. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un avec qui je me suis bien amusé.

Et il partis. Hermione c'était mise à trembler et Drago faisait tout pour la calmer. Voyant comment était Hermione, Pansy ne pus s'empêcher de maudire Baise Zanbini.

**Pansy :** Je te jure que si il ose revenir parler à MON amie. Je te jure qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir de descendance et qu'il n'aura plus aucune occasion de proposer à une fille une partie de jambe en l'air.

**Drago :** Calme toi Pansy.

**Pansy :** Toi c'est bon tu n'as rien dis. Tu n'as rien fait. Si tu veus tu peux retourné auprès de se bâtard de Zanbini.

**Hermione :** Merci Pansy. Ne t'inquiète pas sa va. Drago n'avait rien à faire.

**Pansy :** Ouais chacun ses opinions.

**Drago :** Allez boude pas Pansy. Je ne le laisserais plus vous insulter.

**Pansy :** Je te laisse une chance Drago. Juste une. Si tu fais quelque chose contre nous ou quelque chose pour ce crétin, je ne te parlerai plus.

**Drago :** Je crois que ces claires. Allez venez, on a Métamorphose.

**Hermione :** C'est qui, qui enseigne cette matière ?

**Pansy :** Mac. Gonnagal. C'est la directrice des Griffondors. Mais elle ne les favorise pas trop. Il parait.

Ils furent les derniers à arriver devant la salle de cour. Et quand ils s'installèrent à une table de 3, ils firent bien attention de se trouver à côté de Potter, Weasley et Londubat. Le cour se passe plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Mac. Gonnagal arrive devant Hermione.

**Mac. Gonnagal :** Miss. Granger vous n'êtes pas dispensez de cour.

Le but du cour était de réussir à animer les statuettes disposées devant chaque élève. Hermione fixait sa tasse et comme elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette. Elle c'était bien sûr attiré les foudres de Mac. Gonnagal. Vous pouvez comprendre que Hermione fixant une statuette sans rien faire, ai pût énerver Mac. Gonnagal.

**Hermione :** Mais je travaille. Professeur.

**Mac. Gonnagal :** Vous devriez peut être sortir votre baguette pour sa.

**Hermione :** Je n'ais pas de baguette. Professeur.

**Mac. Gonnagal :** Et vous venez à Poudlard sans baguette ! Vous contiez travailler comment !

A ce stade de a ''conversation'' tout les élèves regarder Hermione et leur professeur.

**Hermione :** Je n'en ai pas besoin... Professeur.

**Mac. Gonnagal :** Dans ce cas vous allez vous lever et montrer à toute la classe comment vous allez réussir ce sortilège.

**Hermione :** Je ne crois pas que sa soit nécessaire.

**Mac. Gonnagal :** Je suis le professeur ici ! Alors vous allez vous lever et effectuer se que j'ais demandé devant tout le monde sans baguette !

**Hermione :** Bien.

Elle se leva sous l'œil rieur de Drago et légèrement inquiet de Pansy. Tout le reste de la classe la fixai, près à ce moquer d'elle quand elle aurais fini par montré son incompétence. Hermione se tin bien droite devant tout le monde. Elle leva la main où était la minuscule statuette de fée devant son visage. Elle fixa la petite fée qui devint légèrement bleu et ferma la main. Lorsqu'elle ouvra sa main, la statuette tournait sur elle-même tellement vite, qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une boule blanche. Hermione baissa sa main et la boule lumineuse continua de tourner devant elle. La statuette ralentis et Hermione l'attrapa à deux mains. Et ce n'est pas une statuette que les élèves virent, ni une statuette animé. Mais dans la main d'Hermione se tenait une vraie fée qui se mit à voler autour de la tête de la Serpentard.

**Hermione :** _(sarcastique)_ Excusais moi professeur. Je n'est pas fait se que vous voulait.

Elle attrapa la fée qui redevint une statuette, mais animé cette fois là et alla s'asseoir. Tout le monde là fixait, jusqu'à ce que Pansy s'en mêle.

**Pansy :** Si vous continuait tous de la fixais comme ça. C'est moi qui vous transforme en statues. Même si je dois utiliser ma baguette.

Et le cour repris. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione se tourna vers Pansy.

**Hermione :** Pansy, euh...désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis.

**Pansy :** Que tu faisais de la magie sans baguette ?

**Hermione :** Oui.

**Pansy :** C'est pas grave. On va pouvoir faire plein de connerie tu vas voire.

**Hermione :** Merci.

**Pansy :** Eh. C'est à sa que sa sers les amies.

Elles partirent en cour bras-dessus, bras-dessous suivi de Drago. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers leurs prochain cour, qui n'est rien d'autre que potion.

--------------------------------------------

_A suivre..._

_Alors vous en pensaient quoi de se chapitre?C'est bien que hermione soit à Serpentards?mettez des rewiew svp. prochain chapitre avant samedi soir peut être._


	9. Drago, Pansy, les autres et Blaise

**Alors déjà désolé pour le retard mais je publierais moins souvent maintenant. Désolé. Euh...ensuite, ben merci à :**

**'tite mione**** Merci, je dirais rien d'autre je t'ai déjà répondu lol. Merci pour ta rewiew et pour avoir posté la première.**

**Sa : Désolé si y a une de mes phrases qui te fais peurs lol. Mais rassure toi y va pas lui faire mal physiquement, voilà je peu te dire que sa. Ouais je sais sa aurait été marrant si elle avait été à Griffondor mais elle serait pas amie avec Pansy. Ben désolé si tu l'aime pas trop Pansy tu va voire je vais la rendre trop sympa et tu va l'aimé un peu lol. Ensuite ben tu rêve Hermione va pas être amie avec Potter lol. Faut pas trop rêver non plus lol. Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**ombre et lumiere**** Merci pour ta rewiew, rien d'autre à dire je t'ai déjà répondu lol.**

**angel of dust**** Merci pour ta rewiew, rien d'autre à dire je t'ai déjà répondu lol.**

**pris : Alors déjà merci, ensuite... sa me fais plaisir si tu es contente que Hermione soit à Serpentard, et ouais c'est prévue que mon « duo de choc » fasse chier les 2 choses lol.**

**Avelis**** Merci sa me fais trop plaisir que tu aimes mes chapitres lol. Ben voilà la suite.**

**MalfoyHerm**** Merci pour ta rewiew, rien d'autre à dire je t'ai déjà répondu lol.**

**Bon d'accord j'ai répété beaucoup de fois la même phrase lol. Mais je ne vais pas répondre 2 fois aux mêmes personnes. Si ?lol Promis je vais essayé de faire des chapitres plus long.**

**Maintenant la suite.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Drago, Pansy, les autres et Blaise.**

_Rappel : Elles partirent en cour bras-dessus, bras-dessous suivi de Drago. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers leurs prochain cour, qui n'est rien d'autre que potion. _

**Pansy : **Tu vas voire Hermione. Le cour de potion c'est l'idéal pour faire chier les Griffondor.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ?

**Pansy :** Le prof c'est notre directeur de maison et il peut pas saqué les Griffondor.

**Hermione :** Ben en gros c'est le prof qui va les faire chier pas nous.

**Pansy :** Mais si tu peux très bien, le prof te couvriras si tu te fais prendre. Mais vu que tu n'as pas besoin de baguette. C'est encore mieux.

**Hermione :** Oui mais je maîtrise pas très bien mes pouvoirs.

**Pansy :** Tu rigoles ! Vus comment tu t'ais débrouillé en Métamorphose je ne te crois pas.

**Hermione :** Non je ne rigole pas, je ne maîtrise pas mes pouvoirs sous le coup d'une émotion.

**Pansy :** Qu'est-ce que tu veus dire ?

**Hermione :** Ben si je suis en colère, triste des émotions dans se style, je ne me maîtrise pas et je fais tout péter. Et ils se bloquent quand j'ai peur.

**Pansy :** Mais c'est génial ! Tu vas leurs envoyer leurs chaudrons par la gueule aux deux abrutis !

**Drago :** Oh ! Non pitié ! Ils seront encore plus moches après !

**Hermione :** Non je ne crois pas que sa existe !

**Pansy :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** C'est impossible qu'ils soient encore plus moches.

**Drago & Pansy :** T'as raison !

Eh c'est mort de rire qu'ils rentrèrent tout les trois dans la salle de cours. Ils attendirent le professeur Rogue tout en discutant et quand il arriva la salle devint vachement calme. Ce qui étonna Hermione. Elle se retourna et vis celui qui allé être son professeur pendant son année. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

**Hermione :** _(murmurant)_ Impossible.

**Drago :** _(murmurant aussi) _Tu le conner.

**Hermione :** _(murmurant)_ C'est un mangemort.

**Drago :** _(murmurant)_ Oui c'est un espion pour l'ordre, je t'ai expliqué.

**Hermione :** _(murmurant) _Oui.

**Drago :** _(murmurant)_ Il t'as fais quelque chose ?

**Hermione :** _(murmurant)_ Non. Il n'était pas là souvent et quand il venait il repartait assez vite. Il ne participait pas aux activité au quel on m'a livré.

**Drago :** _(murmurant) _Alors pourquoi tu...

**Hermione : **_(murmurant)_ Sa me fais bizzard. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont partout.

**Pansy :** _(murmurant)_ Eh vous deux si vous écoutiez un peux ! Je n'arriverais jamais à faire cette potion toute seule.

**Drago :** _(murmurant) _Si tu apprenais à te débrouiller toute seule pour une fois.

**Hermione :** _(murmurant)_ Arrête Drago. Moi non plus je ne suis pas doué alors écoute.

**Drago :** _(murmurant)_ Et pourquoi ça devrait être moi qui aide tout le monde ?

**Pansy :** _(murmurant) _Tu veux peut-être que l'on aillent voire Potter et Weasley.

**Hermione :** _(murmurant) _Je suis pas sûr que l'on serait plus avancé.

**Drago :** _(murmurant)_ Chut j'essayent d'écouter.

**Hermione & Pansy :** _(murmurant)_ Pauvre petit chou.

**Drago :** _(murmurant)_ J'ais droit à un bisou ?

Un peu plus loin deux Griffondor étaient révoltés que Rogue n'empêche pas ses trois Serpentards de parler. Et c'est dans un excès de connerie qu'un des deux intervins.

**Potter :** Monsieur, dîtes à ses Serpentards de se taire je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et je n'ai pas tout compris ce que vous avez dis.

**Hermione :** C'est pas de notre fautes si le peux de cervelle que tu as t'empêche de comprendre ce que le professeur se tue à t'expliquer.

**Rogue :** Voyons Miss. Granger, je ne me tuerai jamais pour des sales Griffondor. (n.d.a Rogue powaa)

**Pansy :** Sûr.

Et tout les Serpentards éclatèrent de rires sous l'œil mauvais des Griffondors.

**Rogue :** 30 points en moins, Mr. Potter pour avoir interrompu mon cour, dans une pathétique excuse de me voire répéter les instructions qui sont affichées au tableau.

**Drago :** Potter change de lunette !

Nouvelle éclat de rire, même si la blague n'était pas drôle toute occasion est bonne pour humilier les Griffondor.

**Rogue :** Silence ! Veuillez continuer, commencer pour certain, vos potions.

**Pansy :** _(murmurant)_ Potion de ratatinage. Peuvent pas trouver des noms moins débile.

**Hermione :** _(murmurant)_ Au moins sa à le mérite d'être clair.

**Drago :** _(murmurant)_ Eh, les filles ! Si vous m'aidiez à la faire cette potion.

Et tout en travaillant ils continuèrent de discuter. Toujours en murmurant bien sûr.

**Hermione :** Dis Drago comment on fais pour inverser les pouvoirs de cette potion.

**Drago :** _(méfiant)_ Pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Pas pour toi idiot !

**Drago :** Ben si tu mets trop de poudre de limace sa inversera les effets.

**Hermione :** Cool.

Et elle fixa le groupe à Potter. Si ils avaient fais attention ils auraient vus la moitié de leurs réserves de poudre glissait vers le chaudron. Concentrés comme ils étaient, ils ne virent pas la poudre s'ajouter aux ingrédients déjà mis dans la potion et ils remuèrent leurs potions tout à fais normalement. Drago et Pansy sourirent. Et dans un murmure leur conversation repris.

**Hermione :** Sa va pas faire exploser leur potion ?

**Drago :** Pourquoi veut tu que sa explose ?

**Hermione :** Tu crois qu'il vont s'en mettrent dessus tous seule ?

**Pansy :** Mais si tu ajoute un autre ingrédient pour la faire exploser, sa ne changera pas le pouvoir de la potion ?

**Drago :** Ben si tu envoie un pétard à l'intérieur sa ne changera rien.

**Hermione :** Et tu te trimballe souvent avec des pétards sur toi ?

**Drago :** Non mais Pansy si !

**Hermione :** pourquoi ?

**Pansy :** On c'est jamais si une occasion comme celle si se présente.

**Hermione :** Sa c'est cool.

**Drago :** Tu n'as qu'as en faire léviter un jusqu'à leur chaudron.

**Hermione :** Mais non, balance le carrément dans leur chaudron ça sera plus marrant.

**Pansy :** C'est parti !

Et c'est d'une main experte que Drago envoya un pétard droit dans la potion des deux attardés.

**Hermione :** C'est normale que sa n'explose pas ?

**Pansy :** Oui ne t'en fais pas, c'est un pétard magique il explosera des que les abrutis plongeront leur cuillère dans la potion.

**Drago :** Oh moins comme sa tu es sûr qu'il seront au-dessus de leur potion.

**Hermione :** On devrait mieux surveiller notre potion mine de rien. Tu vois c'est mieux qu'on nous vois pas les surveiller eux.

**Drago :** On craint rien avec rogue.

**Hermione :** Quand même je préfère c'est plus marrant d'avoir l'air surpris. Et puis faut finir la potion.

**Drago :** Ok

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. BOUAMMM ! (n.d.a je le fais trop bien lol) Morceau de chaudron par terre, et potion sur trois malheureux Griffondor. Et c'est sou les yeux hilare des Serpentards que certaine partis du corps des victimes se mirent à grossir d'un coup. La Belette avait le nez qui traînait par terre et les cheveux jusqu'au pied, Le Balafré avait maintenant en plus de sa langue qui sortaient une main aussi large que les mains d'Hagrid, Londubat possédé maintenant des oreilles immense et chacun d'eux possédaient maintenant une jambe beaucoup plus grande et grosse que l'autre. Toute la classe partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

**Drago :** Oh Potter encore heureux que ta cicatrice ne c'est pas élargi !

**Pansy :** La Belette tu te prends pour un homme des cavernes !

Hermione n'arrivait pas à parler tellement elle riait. Et c'est Rogue qui intervint.

**Rogue :** Déjà que vous aviez un physique ingrat vous en vous arranger pas. Londubat si vous vouliez ressembler encore plus à un éléphant et bien c'est gagné. 30 point en moins chacun pour non respect des consigne et perturbation de mon cour ! Maintenant débrouillez vous pour aller à l'infirmerie. Les Griffondor partir t'en bien que mal, mais on pouvaient encore les entendre dans le couloir.

**Weasley :** Aïeu ! Ne marcheuz pas sur meun neuz.

BOUM ! Apparemment il avait les cheveux trop longs.

**Londubat :** Criait pas les gars j'ai mal à la tête !

Ses grandes oreilles ne devaient pas beaucoup l'aider.

**Weasley :** Harry arrête ! Tu me baves dessus !

**Potter :** Sluip slup gluioip !

Nouvelle éclat de rire dans la salle.

**Hermione :** Beurk ! Je suis sûr que plus aucune fille ne voudra l'embrasser !

**Pansy :** Arrête je vais vomir !

**Drago :** Dans la bouche de Potter ?

**Pansy :** T'es con ! T'arrives même pas à voir le fond de sa gorge tellement sa langue est grosse !

Nos trois amis continuèrent de ''s'écoeurer'' ainsi jusqu'à la fin des cours. Bien sûr grâce à Drago ils eurent un O. Ils sortirent de cour.

**Drago :** je suis le meilleur !

**Hermione :** Ouais ouais c'est ça !

**Drago :** Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi ? Hein ? C'est grâce à moi qu'on à un O. C'est moi qui ai lancé le pétard dans le chaudron des autres bouffons.

**Hermione :** C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !

**Pansy :** Arrêtez les enfants ! Sinon je vais vous punir de récréation !

**Hermione & Drago :** NON !

**Hermione :** C'est ta faute si elle m'engueule !

**Drago :** Même pas vrai ! C'est la tienne !

**Pansy :** Vous êtes con !

**Drago & Hermione :** je sais !

**Drago & Hermione :** Moi aussi je savais que t'étais con(ne) !

**Drago & Hermione :** Je te parle plus !

**Pansy :** Pire que des Griffondors !

**Drago & Hermione :** QUOI !

**Hermione :** Retire sa tout de suite ou...

**Drago : **Je t'étripe !

**Pansy :** Oh ! Vous êtes mignon vous compléter les phrase de l'autre ! C'est trop mignon !

**Hermione :** Pansy tais toi sinon je fais boire un filtre d'amour à Potter et Weasley et je m'arrange pour que sa soit de toi qu'il tombe amoureux !

**Pansy :** T'oserais pas !

**Hermione :** Tu paris !

**Drago :** Si c'est pas elle qui le fais c'est moi !

**Pansy :** Roo c'est bon ! On peut même plus s'amuser avec vous !

**Drago :** Pleures pas !

**Hermione :** On t'adore !

**Pansy :** Ouais vaut mieux !

Et Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le mois de Septembre se déroula ainsi. Entre les ''farces'' faîtes aux Griffondors, les cours les repas, les sortis entre amis, Hermione ne c'était jamais sentis aussi bien. Et dans ses moments de déprime, elle avait toujours Drago le soir pour la consoler. Leur relation avait évolué aussi. Mais Hermione était incapable de dire comment. Tout se qu'elle savait c'était que quelque chose la reliait à Drago, quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Mais pour ne pas tout gâcher elle se taisait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On était dans le milieu d'octobre. Hermione était seule assise devant le lac. Pansy et Drago qui étaient préfèt-en-chef, essayaient de trouver des idées pour le bal d'Halloween. Ils voulaient qu'Hermione les aides mais elle avait préférée rester seule pour une fois. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Sa faisait 8 ans maintenant que ces parents étaient morts. Là assise devant le lac elle repensait à eux. A ce que serait sa vie sans Drago. Mais pensez donc, elle n'arriverait jamais à être tranquille. Faut bien que quelqu'un vienne l'emmerder quand elle veut rester seule. Aujourd'hui c'était les deux plus grand taré de Griffondor.

**Potter :** Alors on pleure ?

**Weasley :** Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Malfoy t'as sauté et il t'a laissé tomber comme toute les autres !

**Hermione :** Au moi lui, il arrive à trouver des filles qui veules bien se faire sauté ! Sa à jamais dût vous arriver à vous ! Toutes les filles partent en courant quand elles vous voient !

**Potter :** Oh ! Et pourquoi t'es pas parties en courant !

**Hermione :** J'ais peur de vomir si je me lève.

**Weasley :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** Je savais que tu étais débile, mais à se point !

**Weasley :** C'est moi que tu traites de débile !

**Hermione :** Comment t'as fais pour comprendre !

**Potter :** Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule ! Y a personne pour te défendre et on est deux !

**Hermione :** Sa prouve le courage légendaire des Griffondors !

**Potter :** J'ais besoin de Ron pour te mettre K.O !

**Weasley :** Et j'ais pas besoin de Harry pour te mettre K.O aussi !

**Hermione :** Arrêter vous allez me faire pleurer !

**Weasley :** Apparemment t'as pas besoin de nous pour sa !

**Hermione :** Vous n'êtes pas assez important pour que je pleure à cause de vous !

**Potter :** Non ! Apparemment Malfoy réussi très bien à te faire pleurer.

**Hermione :** Drago ne m'as rien fait et ma vie ne vous regarde pas !

La terre trembla.

**Weasley :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! T'es folle !

**Hermione :** Maintenant je vous conseil de DÉGAGER !

Et bien sûr ils partirent. Hermione se rassis sur le sol, et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle était maintenant parfaitement calme et elle ouvra les yeux en sentant une présence derrière elle. Blaise Zanbini avançait sur elle. Prenais dessus sur le courage, la peur s'empara d'Hermione.

**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

**Zanbini :** Le parc de l'école appartient à tout le monde.

**Hermione :** Va ailleurs ! Le parc est assez grand !

**Zanbini :** Oui mais tu n'y sera pas. Ailleurs.

**Hermione :** M'en fou ! Va t'en !

**Zanbini :** C'est toi que je suis venu voir.

**Hermione :** Moi je ne veus pas te voire ! Tu me verra plus tard dégage !

**Zanbini :** Oui, mais plus tard tu sera entourer de Drago et Parkinson. On ne sera plus seule.

**Hermione :** M'en fou ! Casse toi !

Hermione reculait à chaque pas que faisait Zanbini. Sans le remarquer elle se dirigeait droit vers le lac.

**Zanbini :** De quoi as-tu peur petite princesse ?

**Hermione :** Je n'ais pas peur !

Mais elle continuait de reculer.

**Zanbini :** Je sais qui tu es.

**Hermione :** Tout le monde c'est qui je suis ! Je suis ici depuis plus d'un mois tout le monde sais qui je suis !

**Zanbini :** Je sais qui tu étais.

**Hermione :** Qui j'étais ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte !

Hermione pleurait et était maintenant tout prés du lac un pats de plus et elle tombait.

**Zanbini :** Arrête de reculer tu va tomber. Je sais où tu étais pendant 6 ans.

**Hermione :** NON ! Tu ne sais rien !

**Zanbini :** Les mangemorts sont très gentil. N'est-ce pas Hermione,

**Hermione :** Beaucoup de personne n'aime pas les mangemorts ! Je suis pareil !

**Zanbini :** Tu aimes bien ce qu'il te faisait ?

**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là !

**Zanbini :** Dis moi petite Hermione. Où est ta sœur ?

**Hermione :** DÉGAGES SALE BATARD !

**Zanbini :** Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ?

**Hermione :** CASSE TOI JE NE TE CONNAIS PAS !

**Zanbini :** Mais si. Même très bien.

**Hermione :** NON !

**Zanbini :** Pourquoi ne veux tu pas admettre ce que tu été ?

**Hermione :** JE N'AIS RIEN A ADMETTRE, BARS TOI !

**Zanbini **: Ce n'est pas gentil. Je suis sûr que sa te manque, ce que tu faisais avec moi.

**Hermione :** JE N'AIS RIEN FAIS AVEC TOI ! CASSE TOI !

**Zanbini **: Tu veus que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

**Hermione :** MA MÉMOIRE FONCTIONNE TRÈS BIEN ! JE N'AIS RIEN FAIT AVEC TOI ! C'EST TOI QUI PROFITAIS !

**Zanbini **: Je n'étais pas le seule.

Il était maintenant tout près d'une Hermione paralysait par la peur. Et...

-------------------------------------------

_A oui je sais c'est sadique ! Vous voulez la suite ? Ben je ne sais pas trop quand je vais la mettre. Mais en attendant mettez des rewiew svp._


	10. Blessée

**Me revoilà. Alors ben comme toujours avant mon chapitre je dis merci à :**

**Sa : Désolé si je te frustre à mort. Mais si je m'arrête là c'est pour que le prochain chapitre soit plus intéressant. Ensuite moi aussi dans les livres je préfère Blaise à Pansy mais là on est pas dans les livres et j'adore ma Pansy. Je suis contente que t'aime bien qu'elle soit contre Potter et Weasley. Ensuite ben oui je pense qu'il va y avoir de l'action. lol Mais je suis sûr que tu va me détester après se chapitre. Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**m a r ii e e : Je suis contente que t'adore ma fic. Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**pris : Oui je m'acharne sur les deux choses, j'adore faire sa. Et oui l'auteur c'est moi. Ben pour voire se que j'ai réservé à ma pauvre Hermione lit la suite. Merci pour ta rewiew. **

**Lana NEMESIS : Alors je t'ai déjà répondu mais. Merci d'avoir était vulgaire sa me prouve que t'aime bien ma fic. lol Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**littlenoname : lol d'abord merci pour remarquer mes fautes. lol Mais l'important c'est l'histoire tu ne crois pas ? Mais là je suis désolé j'ai pas trop fait attention à ce que j'écrivais. Je vais essayer de me concentrer plus. Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**Avelis : Je répond pas je t'ai envoyé un message alors. Merci pour ta rewiew**

'**tite mione : idem j'ai répondu. Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**Hermione2b : Alors je t'ai répondu mais je te redit merci parce que c'est la première fois que tu poste. Merci pour ta rewiew. Poste plus souvent pour me faire plaisir. lol**

**Alors je redis merci à tout le monde et je m'excuse pour les fautes qui je suis sûr ne sont pas absente, j'espère quand même que vous ne ferait pas trop gaffe et que l'histoire vous plaît.**

**Maintenant le chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Blessée.**

_Rappel : Il était maintenant tout près d'une Hermione paralysait par la peur. Et..._

Et, il avança sa main. Il la posa sur la joue d'Hermione, dévia vers sa bouche et l'immobilisa à cet endroit.

**Blaise :** Ne cries pas ma jolie. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Il relâcha la bouche d'Hermione et à la place lui entoura la gorge.

**Blaise :** C'est vilain d'être partis. Comment tu as fait ?

**Hermione :** ...

**Blaise :** Répond.

**Hermione :** Pourriture !

Il serra un peu plus sa gorge.

**Blaise :** Chut... Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ais demandé. Comment es tu partis ? Je suis venu te voir 15 min après le maître et tu n'étais plus là. Comment ?

Il resserrait à chaque fois sa prise sur la gorge d'Hermione. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il approcha le visage de la jeune fille tout près du sien.

**Blaise **: Tu te comportes comme ta sœur. Elle aussi essayait de résister mais au fond tout le monde le sais ce n'étais qu'une putte.

Blaise aurait mieux fait de se taire pour une fois. Insulter la sœur d'Hermione était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il a eue jusqu'à maintenant. Les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent d'une lueur mauvaise et un vent violent vint les frapper de plein fouet.

**Hermione :** Je t'interdis d'insulter ma sœur.

Elle n'avait pas criait, juste murmurait mais sa voix résonnait dans le vent, méchante. Blaise avait peur. Mais en bon Serpentard il ne montra rien.

**Blaise :** Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Tu crois me faire peur ?

La peur d'Hermione avait fais place à une rage immense. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle fixa Blaise et posa une de ses mains sur celle qui lui entourait le coup. La main de Blaise chauffait progressivement et il fut obligeait de lâchait.

**Blaise :** AH ! Salope ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !

**Hermione :** Dégage Zanbini.

**Blaise :** Et puis quoi encore ! Tu te prends pour qui là !

Et il la frappa. Comme lorsqu'elle était prisonnière des mangemorts. Les souvenirs jaillir de l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle pris à nouveau peur et hurla.

**Hermione :** Arrête laisse moi !

**Blaise : **T'es qu'une putte et tu le restera alors je te conseil d'éviter de te rebellait à l'avenir.

Il l'a tira pars les cheveux pour la redresser. Et tout se passa très vite. Elle envoya son genou, avec toute la force qu'elle put, bien entre les jambes de Zanbini. Le souffle coupait il la lâcha et elle en profita pour courir aussi vite qu'elle put vers les portes de Poudlard. Mais la rattrapa par la cheville.

**Blaise :** Garce !

Elle écrasa la main qui là retenait avec son autre pied. Il hurla. Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle e pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle était suivi et préféra ne pas regardait en arrière. Courant tête baissé elle ne regardait même plus où elle allait, de toute façon à travers ses larmes elle ne voyait rien. Et elle fonça dans quelqu'un, bien sûr elle ne pût que hurler.

**Inconnu :** Eh calme toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est moi !

**Hermione :** Drago ?

**Drago :** Ben oui. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

**Hermione **: (cris hystérique) Laisse moi passer ! Y a Zanbini derrière moi ! Laisse moi passer !

**Drago :** Vas-y je m'en occupe.

Ils étaient tous près de la grand porte, juste à côté et au lieu de partir vers ses appartements Hermione se colla à la porte pour entendre ce qui allait se passer. (n.d.a accrocher vous à partir de là vous allez me détester)

**Blaise :** Ah Drago ! Dis moi où elle est partis.

**Drago **: Laisse là Blaise.

**Blaise :** Non cette garce a failli me castrer ! Je suis en état de marche et je vais lui prouver.

**Drago :** Trouve quelqu'un d'autre Blaise.

**Blaise :** Tu ne veux pas que je la touche parce que tu es amoureux !

**Drago :** Racontes pas n'importe quoi !

**Blaise :** Pourquoi alors ?

**Drago :** Tu ne l'auras pas avant moi !

**Blaise :** C'est déjà fait figure toi ! Ton amie c'est qu'une pute. Elle connaît tout les mangemorts et je vais te dire qu'elle ne faisait pas que de leur raconter sa vie !

**Drago :** Je sais tout sa !

**Blaise :** Alors pourquoi tu fais pas comme avec toute les filles ! Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en faire une amie avant ! Elle vient dans ton lit tu fais ton affaire et moi je la récupèrent et tout le monde sera content !

**Drago :** Sa marche pas comme sa avec elle.

**Blaise :** Non c'est vrai le grand Drago Malfoy ne force pas les filles !

**Drago **: Eh ben non. Elle vienne toute seule.

**Blaise :** Cette fille elle ne viendra pas toute seule mon pauvre. Faudra que t'y mette du tien !

**Drago :** Oui oui t'en fait pas je l'aurais. Et après je te la passerais. C'est qu'une fille à près tout. Une vulgaire putte en prime.

Hermione toujours caché derrière sa porte partit en courant. Elle courait aussi vite que ses larmes et le peu de force qui lui restait, lui permettait. Comment avait-elle pût être aussi naïve ? Disait-il vrai où faisait-il l'hypocrite pour la protéger ? C'est vrai que la nuit il se collait vachement contre elle. Elle s'en voulait pour avoir crue si aveuglément en Drago. Elle arriva devant le mur de la salle sur demande et passa trois fois devant sans rien demander. Elle verrait bien se qu'il se passerait. Quand elle s'arrêta elle vit une porte blanche. Si blanche qu'elle devait presque fermer les yeux tellement elle était éblouie. Elle rentra et l'on pût voir, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, une pièce entièrement blanche avec sur tout un mur une photo animé de ses parents et de sa sœur. La porte se referma sur un endroit où seule Hermione à le droit d'entrer. Et dans le silence compacte du château on entendit un long crie de désespoir se répercuter sur les murs froids de Poudlard. On ne revit Hermione qu'au déjeuner du lendemain.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés à leurs tables quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir. Tout le monde fixa une Hermione en colère se dirigeait à grands pats vers sa table et plus précisément vers Drago. Chose curieuse pour tout le monde elle ne dits bonjour ni à Drago, ni à Pansy. On la vis juste dire quelque mot à Drago et elle repartis. Drago se leva un peu après et la suivi. Pansy laissait en plan à table repoussa son assiette et fixa inquiète la porte de la grande salle.

Hermione avait attendu Drago à l'endroit même où elle avait espionnée sa conversation avec Blaise. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps. Et à l'instant où elle vis Drago, elle sût que la promesse qu'elle c'était faîte de ne pas se mettre en colère ne durerait pas longtemps.

**Drago :** Eh ben Hermione, où tu étais ? On ne t'a pas vus depuis hier.

**Hermione :** Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as dis à Zanbini hier.

**Drago :** Pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Je voudrais savoir ce que tu lui à dis pour qu'il me laisse aussi facilement.

**Drago :** Je lui ais dis qu'il de devait arrêter de t'harceler sinon il aurait affaire à moi.

Hermione fixa Drago et attendit. Le serpentard était mal alaise face aux regards intense que lui lançait Hermione. Il avait l'impression de passait un examen et étrangement il était sûr d'échouer.

**Hermione :** Non.

**Drago :** Pardon ?

**Hermione :** Tu n'as pas dis sa à Zanbini.

**Drago :** Bien sûr que si.

**Hermione :** Non. Tu lui aurais dis sa il aurait légèrement peur de toi et ça se vois qu'il n'as pas peur.

**Drago :** Je te jures que je lui ais dis sa. Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ?

**Hermione :** Sa c'est à toi de me le dire.

**Drago :** Pourquoi toute ces questions Hermione ? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi.

**Hermione :** Non.

La réponse d'Hermione surpris énormément Drago. Il recula d'un pat sous le regard furieux d'Hermione.

**Hermione **: Pourquoi tu me mens ? Pourquoi tu ne me répète pas tout simplement se que tu lui à dis ? Aurais tu quelque chose à cacher ?

**Drago :** Hermione. L'important c'est qu'il te laisse tranquille. Non ?

**Hermione :** Non ! L'important Malfoy c'est de me faire comprendre comment j'ais pût te croire.

**Drago :** Depuis quand tu m'appelle Malfoy.

**Hermione :** Depuis que j'ais compris que pour toi je ne vaut pas mieux qu'une putte. De toute façon c'est ce que je suis ? Non ? Ce n'est pas toi qui le penses ? Que je ne suis qu'une putte.

**Drago :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Hermione :** Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? _Tu ne l'auras pas avant moi ! _Cette phrase ne te dit rien ?... _je l'aurais_... _je te la passerais_... _une vulgaire putte_... Sa non plus tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

**Drago :** ...

**Hermione :** Bizzard là tu ne dis plus rien. Tu es plus alaise en face de Zanbini ? T'arrives mieux à te confier ?

**Drago :** Hermione écoute je...

**Hermione :** Tu quoi ? Tu veux juste me ''baiser'' et tu savais pas comment me le dire ? C'est vrai que ça ferait bizzard si tu arrivais la bouche en cœur devant moi en disant : _Dis Hermione je peux te sauter ? Il faut que t'aille voire mon copain Blaise après. Sa ne te gêne pas de toute façon t'es qu'une putte._ C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très fin comme entrer en matière. Tu ne trouves pas ?

**Drago :** Mais Hermione écoutes moi. Je peux t'expliquer !

**Hermione : **M'EXPLIQUER QUOI ! Que je suis tombé dans ton jeu sans rien voir venir ! Tu veux m'expliquer à qu'elle point j'ais été conne ! Tu veux peut être m'expliquer ce que tu voulais dire en disant que tu voulais m'avoir avant Zanbini ! Tu veux m'expliquer ce que tu voulais dire quand tu lui disais qu'il pourrait m'avoir après toi ! Tu veux peut être me dire pourquoi depuis le début tu me considères comme une vulgaire putte ? Comme un objet ! Mais j'ais compris figure toi ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTTE ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE ! TU NE PEUX PAS TE SERVIR DE MOI QUAND L'ENVIE TE PREND !

**Drago :** Mais écoutes...

**Hermione :** NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ÉCOUTER ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI ! NE ME PARLE MÊME PLUS ! SORS DE MA VIE ! DÉGAGE DE MA VUE CASSE TOI ! T'AS COMPRIS !

Il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de fixais Hermione d'un regard vide.

**Hermione :** TRÈS BIEN TU NE VEUX PAS PARTIR ALORS JE ME CASSE !

Elle partis en direction de la grande salle et poussait par la rage elle se retourna fit face à Drago et lui envoya une droite.

**Hermione **: Sois content tu n'aura plus rien de moi. C'est le dernier cadeau que je te fais.

Elle partis pour de bon et rentra dans la grande salle toute à fait silencieuse. Hermione avait crié tellement fort que tout le monde l'avait entendus et ils là fixaient tous d'un œil curieux. Même les professeurs.

**Hermione :** QUOI ! Vous m'avez jamais vu !

Tout le monde retourna à son assiette même si ils continuaient de la fixer du coin de l'œil. Hermione partis s'installer au bout de la table des Serpentards. Et brusquement la grande salle regarda tour à tour Pansy puis Hermione. Et sous le regard noir d'Hermione ils se retournèrent tous et commencèrent une bonne grande discution sur ce qui était entrain de ce passer. Pansy ce leva. Et se dirigea vers le coin de table où était Hermione. Elle lui fis la bise et mine de rien commença à lui parler de ce qui était prévue pour le bal d'Halloween.

**Pansy **: Tu vois chaque élève s'habillera avec la couleur de la maison qu'il veut et si il ne se compare pas à une des maisons il peut venir en blanc. C'est bien non ?

**Hermione **: Tu es au courant de ce que Drago pense de moi ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il à prévue avec Zanbini ?

La mine plus que surprise de Pansy rassura Hermione.

**Pansy :** Hermione je ne comprends pas. Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

Hermione repoussa son assiette et commença par raconter son histoire à Pansy.

**Pansy :** Oh Hermione je...

Hermione : Non. Ecoutes c'est du passé maintenant je veus pas que tu m'en reparle je veus pas que tu me plaigne je veus que tu sois comme avant.

**Pansy :** D'accord. Mais c'est pour sa que tu es vexé avec Drago ?

**Hermione :** Non...

Et elle lui raconta comment elle avait été surprise par Blaise, la conversation de Drago et Blaise, tout ce qu'elle lui a dit devant la grande salle. Pansy grommela plusieurs menaces. Et elle partir toute les deux en cours.

**Pansy :** Ecoutes Hermione je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je ne parlerais plus à Malfoy, je ne veux plus le voir. Il n'a même pas intérêt à me parler. Et si tu veus je peut emménager avec toi. On installera un lit à côté du tien. Je ne te laisserais pas seule avec lui.

**Hermione :** Merci Pansy.

Elles arrivèrent devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Enseigné par le professeur Lupin. Pansy s'appuya contre le mur en face de la porte, refusant de se mélanger avec les Serpentards, Hermione fit de même. Elles furent les premières à entrer et allèrent demander au professeur si elles pouvaient changer de place. Le professeur Lupin leur permis et elles s'installèrent au fond de la classe le plus loin de Drago. Le cour d'aujourd'hui était consacré au duel. Lupin forma des groupes et comble de la malchance Hermione et Pansy se retrouvèrent avec Drago et Blaise. (n.d.a dans le duel je ne mettrais peut être pas les bons sors alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez des truc inconnu)

**Lupin :** Le duel à quatre se passe comme n'importe quelle duel à deux. Mais les coéquipiers peuvent s'aider mutuellement alors vous n'avez pas d'adversaire spéciale. Maintenant vous restaient dans les espace créer spécialement et je vous demanderait de ne pas vous entre tuer. Des sors simple de désarmement suffirons.

**Pansy :** _(chuchotant à Hermione) _Hermione ne t'énerve pas trop j'ais pas spécialement envie de te voire tout faire péter.

**Hermione :** _(chuchotant aussi)_ Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Elle se positionna à côté de Pansy bien en face de Drago, et Pansy vous l'aurez tous deviné était en face de Zanbini.

**Zanbini :** Alors parkinson pas trop peur ?

**Pansy : **Non je n'ais pas peur de te faire mal. Rassure toi.

Leurs dialogues se fini là.

**Lupin : **saluez vous ! Levez vos baguettes ! Et mettez vous en position. Dans ce genre de duel vous n'êtes pas obligés de compter jusqu'à trois. Maintenant débrouiller vous, un dôme de protection empêchera vos sors de sortir de votre espace pour le duel.

Hermione, Pansy, Drago et Zanbini lancèrent en même temps un _''expeliarmus'' _bien sûr personne ne fût touché. Précisons que Hermione ne formuler pas ces sors, n'ayant pas de baguette elle ne disait rien à voix haute. Zanbini envoya un sors sur Pansy qui fût intercepté par un bouclier lancé par Hermione. Pansy lança tout de suite après le sors de bloque jambe à Drago qui tomba à la reverse. Zanbini fit apparaître des serpents devant les filles. Hermione les renvoya directement sur Zanbini. Pendant se temps Drago c'était relevé et avant lancé un _''expeliarmus''_ sur Pansy. Hermione rattrapa la baguette de sa camarade attend, et lui rendit. Hermione lança un sors de brouillard et les filles profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour immobiliser les garçons et leurs enlever leur baguette. Le brouillard se dissipa. Et Pansy et Hermione sortirent du dôme laissant Zanbini et Drago immobilisés sur le sol. On pouvait voir un tatouage sur les front des deux victimes qui disaient a peu près : _CONNARD EN APPROCHE DÉGAGEAIENT !_

Contente de leurs coups les deux amies partirent de la salle. Et les quelques semaines avant le bal d'Halloween inquiétèrent beaucoup Pansy. Hermione se traînait un peu, elle ne faisait plus chier les Griffondors, avait des notes de plus en plus mauvaises aux contrôles. Pansy voyait Hermione dépérir et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle savait que c'était de la faute de Drago et le haïssait pour sa. Elle avait quand même réussi à convaincre Hermione de venir au bal rien que pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans Drago.

Et le jour du bal arriva. Le thème était simple on devait s'habiller dans une couleur des quatre maisons ou en blanc. On devait aussi venir seule et ce trouver un cavalier que lorsque tout le monde serait dans la salle. Sinon rien d'autre de spéciale. Pour l'instant les élèves étaient occuper à se regrouper devant les portes de la grande salle. Tout le monde étaient là sauf Pansy et Hermione et...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors sa vous à plut ? Vous me détestez ? Dîtes le moi en mettant des rewiew please. La suite ben dans la semaine j'espère._


	11. le bal d'Halloween

**D'abord escusait moi pour le retard mais j'ais eu un manque d'inspiration monstre et puis je n'ais plus trop le temps je suis over-booké lol. Ensuite je dis merci à**

**Sa** : **Merci pour être une des seules à vouloir me bouffer lol Désolé si t'a presque fait une crise cardiaque lol Merci de bien aimé Pansy maintenant sa me fait trop plaisir.**

**pris** :** Merci pour n'avoir aucune critique lol.**

**littlenoname: Merci pour surveiller mes fautes lol sa m'encourage quand tu ne les vois plus lol Merci d'aimer ma fic.**

**Lana NEMESIS : merci de m'insulter parce que tu aime ma fic lol.**

**angel of dust : Merci de ne pas me détester et d'aimer mes "rebondissement"lol.**

**wiwi love ron-hermy : Merci pour avoir mis 4 rewiew alors que tu n'aurais put en mettre qu'une. Désolé si ils ne deviendront pas amis lol.Merci de ne pas voire mes fautes et de préféré lire la fic lol. Désolé pour une mauvaise habitude que j'ais prise lol.**

**sharm.: Merci de venir lire ma fic. C'est sympa. Désolé si Drago ais fait un sal coup à Hermione lol faut que tu lise la suite maintenant.**

**hermione2b: Désolé pour ne pas être cool lol. Oui j'aimes bien être sadique lol. Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**Et merci àceux qui lise ma fic sans laissé de rewiew (si il y en a) sa me fait pas plaisir lol laissez des rewiew quand même. **

**Maintenant la suite.Bonne lecture.**

**Le bal d'Halloween. **

Tout le monde était là sauf Pansy et Hermione et les portes allaient bientôt s'ouvrir. Les deux filles n'étaient toujours pas là lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle. La salle était entièrement décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons, les grandes tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à un immense buffet et à la piste de danse. Au fond, à la place de la table des professeurs, ce dressait une extrade pour les personnes qui voudraient chanter. Surveillé par les professeurs les élèves commencèrent tous par le buffet ou par se trouver des partenaires. L'ambiance était plutôt sympathique lorsque les portes s'ouvrir, laissant passer Hermione et Pansy. Elles étaient toutes deux magnifique. Pansy avait les cheveux de couleur argent avec des mèches vertes, une robe moulante vert clair et des nu-pieds argent. Hermione avait gardé sa couleur habituelle mais elle avait des mèches vertes à la place des blondes, sa robe était d'un vert vif et arrivé à mi-cuisse elle avait aussi des ballerines nouées avec des rubans en forment de serpents. Leur entrée fût assez remarquée, mais faisant comme si de rien n'était elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le buffet.

**Hermione :** Je suis pas sûr que sa soit une bonne idée d'être ici.

**Pansy **: Mais si, tu va voire on va bien faire enrager Malfoy !

**Hermione :** Ah oui, et comment ?

**Pansy :** On va se trouver des partenaires pour le bal déjà.

**Hermione :** Ah oui, sa c'est sûr il vont enrager.

**Pansy :** Arrêtes Hermione ! Suffis d'allez avec des Griffondors.

**Hermione :** Quoi ! Pansy, c'est bien toi !

**Pansy :** Mione arrête ! Tu sais on déteste les Griffondors par principe. Toi tu détestes Weasley et Potter parce qu'ils s'en prennent à Malfoy. Maintenant quelle raison a tu de les détester ?

**Hermione :** Y m'ont insultés !

**Pansy :** Parce que tu étais la meilleur amie de Malfoy !

**Hermione :** sa reviens au même ! Ils ont les mêmes préjugés que nous !

**Pansy :** Raison de plus pour essayer une trêve.

**Hermione :** On commence par les filles alors. Je ne veus pas allez tous de suite vers ces deux débiles.

**Pansy :** D'accord. Mais il faudra bien que l'on se trouve des partenaires pour le bal.

Et c'est ensemble qu'elles se dirigèrent vers les Griffondors. Elles décidèrent qu'il valait mieux commencer par allez voire Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Ginie Weasley était avec les deux filles.

**Pansy : **Tu vois il y a la petite Weasley avec elles.

**Hermione :** Et alors ?

**Pansy :** Si on fait bonne impression face à Ginie, elle ira le répéter à son frère et à Potter et ils te ficheront la paix.

**Hermione :** Ok. Si tu veux.

Elles arrivèrent devant les Griffondors plus que surprise de voir des Serpentards devant elles.

**Pansy :** Salut

**Hermione :** Salut

Ginie d'un naturelle assez gaie, ayant en plus un fort caractère, se lança la première.

**Ginie :** Salut. On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?

**Pansy :** Bien sûr ! On a décidaient que c'étaient débile la haine qu'ont a envers les Griffondors alors on vient faire une trêve. Et comme vous m'avez l'aire fort sympathique c'est vous que nous venons voire en premières.

**Lavande : **Je ne gobe pas les couleuvres des Serpentards.

**Hermione :** On crache des vipères de toute façon.

**Parvati :** Sa reviens au même.

**Pansy :** Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas essayer de nous croire ?

**Ginie :** On ne c'est jamais vraiment bien entendu. Pourquoi sa changerai ?

**Hermione :** Pourquoi on n'essayerait pas ?

**Lavande :** Pourquoi on essayerait ?

**Pansy :** On va pas y arrivais là.

**Parvati :** Vous avez qu'a partir se sera plus simple.

**Hermione :** Vous vous comportez comme des Serpentards.

**Ginie :** Va si pas d'insulte !

**Pansy :** C'est pas une insulte.

**Lavande :** Se faire traiter de Serpentards si.

**Hermione :** J'en ai assez entendu. Je me casse.

**Pansy :** Je te suis.

Vexées elles s'éloignèrent des Griffondors.

**Hermione :** La prochaine fois que tu veus aller voire des Griffondors rappelle moi de ne pas te suivre.

**Pansy :** Roo sa va ! Bon faudrait que Dumbledore face son discoure histoire de savoir comment on se débrouille avec nos partenaires. Sa serait bête de rester solo toute la soirée.

**Hermione :** Merci pour moi. Dis que je te saoule.

**Pansy :** Ben oui la tu me soule. Nan je rigole Hermione ! Mais avoue qu'un bal sans partenaires ''masculin'' c'est moins bien.

**Hermione :** Je n'en sais rien je ne suis jamais allez à un bal.

**Pansy :** Tu va voire Hermione. Un bal c'est vachement bien, tu danses, tu bois et tu manges toute la soirée.

Hermione émis un ricanement sarcastique. Dumbledore se leva.

**Dumbledore :** Mes chères élèves. (n.d.a quesque je pouvais dire d'autre ?) Je suis heureux de vous voire tous réunis pour se bal d'halloween. Je ne vous retiendrez pas longtemps, vus que les règles vous ont déjà été communiqué. Pour vos partenaires seulement les garçons choisissent leurs partenaires et les filles non malheureusement pas le droit de refuser. Bonne soirée.

Des cris de protestation se leva dans la salle, toutes les filles fixaient anxieuses les garçons s'approcher d'elles. En quelques minutes la grande majorité des filles partirent avec leurs partenaires. Pansy partis avec un Serdaigle très mignon, Hermione ne la revis pas de la soirée. Hermione était seule près du buffet espérant vaguement que personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle commençait toute juste à ce dire qu'elle allait pouvoir passer la soirée toute seule quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et...

**Hermione :** Je ne veut pas te voire. Dégage Malfoy !

**Drago :** C'est soit moi, soit Blaise. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

**Hermione :** Je te déteste !

Mais en effet Zanbini se tenait non loin d'eux et lorgnait dans leur direction. N'ayant aucune envie de passer la soirée avec Zanbini, Hermione ne s'éloigna pas de Drago.

**Drago :** Bien. Maintenant viens danser.

**Hermione :** Je ne veux pas danser avec toi ! Et c'est encore une chose que j'ai le droit de refuser.

**Drago : **Je peux encore partir et te laisser avec Blaise si tu préfères.

**Hermione :** Tu es dégueulasse, espèce de lâche !

Il ne répondit rien et pris Hermione par la taille, bien forcé de le suivre Hermione se laissa faire non sans s'écarter légèrement.

**Hermione :** Evite de te coller comme sa à moi !

**Drago : **Tu n'as pas trop le choix mon ange. Ce sont des valses qui sont jouées pour l'instant.

**Hermione :** Ne m'appelle pas comme sa.

Ils étaient sur la piste de danse et Drago attira Hermione tout contre lui. La serpentard ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact du corps musclait de son ancien ami. Frisson, qui fut perçu par Drago, qui n'en fit pas la remarque.

**Drago :** Ecoute Hermione...

**Hermione :** Je ne veux pas t'écouter. C'est déjà assez chiant d'être collé à toi alors n'en rajoutes pas.

**Drago :** Non ! Tu vas m'écouter et en me regardant.

Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago, le défiant de continuer.

**Drago :** Je t'en suplis arrête de m'en vouloir. Je ne le supporte pas.

**Hermione : **Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ! Que je te saute dessus ? Que je te déclare mon amour ? Tu voudrais que je pense que tu as mentis pour me défendre !

**Drago :** C'est pour te défendre que j'ais mentis.

**Hermione :** Bizard t'avais l'air très sérieux.

**Drago :** Ecoutes Hermione. J'ais passé ma vie à mentir. Tu ne crois pas qu'à force je soit devenu doué au point qu'on ne remarque pas qu'en je ment ?

**Hermione :** Non je ne te crois pas ! Tu aurais dis la vérité tu n'aurais pas laissé tombé si facilement. Tu aurais tout fait pour que j'écoute ta version !

**Drago :** C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire... Ecoute moi Hermione. Je te jure que je ne pensais pas se que je disais. Pour des personnes comme Blaise il faut leur donner le sentiment qu'il auront une tache moins compliqué à faire. Tu comprend lui dire que je l'aiderais à t'avoir lui donnait un sentiment de supériorité par rapport à toi et ainsi il te laisserait tranquille. C'est à sa que j'ai pensé en lui disant sa. Et même si tu es la fille la plus belle que j'ais jamais vu je n'aurais jamais coucher avec toi pour une nuit. Et surtout je ne t'aurais jamais envoyé voir Blaise. Je te le jure... Je voudrais qu'on redeviennent amis Hermione. Pansy et surtout toi, vous me manquaient.

Hermione baissa les yeux et ne répondis rien.

**Drago :** Hermione répond moi s'il te plait.

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire. J'ai envie de te croire Drago mais... j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir si tu dis vrai.

**Drago :** Oui.

Il finir la valse sans se regarder. A la fin de la chanson Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde l'écouta.

**Dumbledore :** J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne soirée. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais si vous voulez danser maintenant il faudra que l'un où l'une d'entre vous vienne chanter. Pensez juste à la musique de la chanson que vous voulez chanter et bien elle démarrera vous pourrez ensuite chanter. Et bien sûr cela seulement si vous venez sur l'estrade.

Voyant que personne ne venait Hermione se précipita sur le devant de la scène. Devant les yeux de tout le monde la musique commença. Et la voix claire d'Hermione s'éleva :

_Je voudrais que tu me consoles_

_Que tu me prennes dans tes bras_

_Tu le faisais comme personne_

_En trouvant les mots chaque fois_

_Je voudrais que tu me consoles_

_Afin que je ne sombre pas_

_Que tu me parles un peu des hommes_

_Pour m'expliquer je n'ai que toi_

_Il suffirait que tu m'apprennes_

_Comment ne plus aimer_

_Apprendre enfin à me passer de toi_

_Que je comprenne_

_Puisqu'il faut oublier_

_Savoir pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de toi_

_Je voudrais que tu me consoles_

_De celui qui m'a fait si mal_

_Ou de celui qui m'abandonne_

_M'aider à trouver ça banal_

_Il faudrait que tu me pardonnes_

_D'oublier celui que j'ai aimé_

_De l'ami de l'amant ou de l'homme_

_Garder celui que j'ai pleuré_

_Il suffirait que tu m'apprennes_

_Comment ne plus aimer_

_Apprendre enfin à me passer de toi_

_Que je comprenne_

_Puisqu'il faut oublier_

_Savoir pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de toi_

_Même si l'histoire_

_Est aujourd'hui fini_

_Dis moi au moins qu'il me reste un ami_

_Puisque c'est pour toi_

_Que je suis comme sa_

_Viens, viens et consoles moi de toi_

_Consoles moi, de toi_

_Viens et consoles moi de toi_

_Consoles moi_

_Viens et consoles moi de toi_

(n.d.a c'est du Julie Zénatti)

Tout le monde, sauf les Griffondors, applaudirent. Hermione descendit de l'estrade, et se retrouva en face de Drago.

**Drago :** Hermione...

**Hermione :** Non, écoute Drago. Je suis fatigué je vais m'en allé je voudrait être seule.

Et sans attendre sa réponse elle le laissa là, sortis de la salle et partis en direction de la salle sur demande.

Elle venait de faire le 3eme passage devant la porte, elle posa la main sur la poignée et ouvra la porte ; à ce moment là elle fut jeté dans la pièce. Elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol face contre terre, et entendit une voix masculine prononcer des sort de magie noire. Sans doute pour bloquer la porte. Elle se leva rapidement et se tourna vers la source de ses prochains ennuies : Blaise Zanbini.

**Blaise :** Je t'avais prévenu ma jolie. C'est pratique d'avoir l'aide de Drago mais sa traîne trop à mon goût. Et tu à la tenue parfaite pour ce que je vais faire de toi.

Zanbini s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione qui riposta en lui envoyant un sors qui le fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**Blaise :** Je vois que tu ne veus pas te laissai faire. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il sortis sa baguette et avant qu'Hermione est pût réagir, elle reçut un sors de magie noire qui lui immobilisa les mains au dessus de la tête, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser sa magie. Elle recula et gênait par la position de ses mains, tomba en arrière, sur le dos. Zanbini arriva rapidement devant Hermione, et pour l'empêcher de reculer il s'assit sur elle.

**Blaise :** S'aurait été plus agréable pour toi si tu m'avais écoutée. Pourquoi doit tu tous compliquer ?

**Hermione :** Va te faire foutre espèce de lâche !

**Blaise :** Ce n'est pas lâche ce que je fais, Granger. Tu nous appartiens. Je prend juste la pars qui me revient.

**Hermione :** Je ne suis pas à vous ni à personne !

**Blaise :** Si. Tu nous appartiens. Dommage pour toi que tu ne l'ais pas compris plus tôt. Maintenant je ne veus plus t'entendre tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Hermione se retrouva incapable de parler, réduite au silence par un sors.

**Blaise :** C'est dommage ! Je vais devoir abîmer ta robe.

Sur ces mots il déchira la robe d'Hermione. Ce n'est qu'à partir de là qu'Hermione commença à remuer les jambes, frappant le dos de son ennemi.

**Blaise :** Non. Je ne vais pas t'immobiliser complètement. Sa m'excite de te sentir te tortiller comme sa.

Une partie de l'esprit d'Hermione lui soufflait qu'arrêtait de se débattre, exciterait peut être moins Zanbini mais elle s'avait qu'il irait plus vite. Et pour ne pas se faire violer à nouveau elle se défendrait avec le peut de moyen dont elle disposait.

**Blaise :** Je vois que tu n'es pas prête à te laissais aller. Dommage pour toi. J'aurais quand même ce que je suis venu chercher.

Tout en parlant il faisait courir ses mains sur le corps de la pauvre Hermione. Un coup de pied bien plaçait déstabilisa Blaise. Mais eu aussi pour effet de l'énerver sérieusement. Hermione se reçut une gifle qui envoya cogner sa tête sur le côté.

**Blaise :** Sale garce ! Si tu crois que je vais perdre mon temps en préliminaire tu te trompe !

Il lui arracha son soutien-gorge et mordit violemment un de ses seins. Hermione se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait et elle ne tarda pas à sentir une main lui arrachait sa culotte. Blaise malmenait sa poitrine et pétrissait de son autre main les partis intime d'Hermione. Des coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

**Blaise :** Ne soit pas soulagé. Personne en peut briser le sors de magie noire que j'ais mit en place. Et même si quelqu'un trouve un moyen il sera trop tard pour toi.

Sans autre forme de discution il pénétra brutalement Hermione, qui sans le sors aurait hurler tellement elle avait mal. Zanbini grognait en accélérant son mouvement.

La porte s'ouvris brutalement et fut refermer.

Zanbini s'arrêta légèrement et se retourna.

**Blaise :** Tien mon grand ami Drago Malfoy. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu mais cette garce est drôlement bonne se soir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps tu me comprend. Je t'en laisserai ne t'inquiète pas.

Et il retourna à ''son affaire''.

**Drago :** Zanbini tu la laisses !

Perturbait Zanbini s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau vers Drago.

**Blaise :** Pourquoi ? Regarde bien Drago. Ecoutes comment je fais chanter les rossignole.

**Drago :** Je ne risque pas d'entendre. Tu es trop lâche et tu as besoin de sors pour t'aider.

**Blaise :** Je n'ais pas besoin de sors ! Regarde.

De sa baguette il défit les sors lançait sur Hermione. La jeune fille se défendit immédiatement et hurla. Laissant ainsi sortir la peine qu'elle ressentait.

**Blaise :** Tu es content ?

Il continuait de bouger tout en regardant Drago.

Hermione hurla encore plus fort.

**Drago :** Je te prévient Zanbini bouge de là.

**Blaise :** Non je ne bougerais pas. C'est le paradis l'endroit où je suis mon chère Drago.

Drago détourna la tête et d'un mouvement rapide sortis sa baguette et envoya Zanbini s'écraser contre le mur et le ligota, même si l'état dans lequel il était ne nécessitait pas de corde.

Hermione courut se roulait en boule dans le coin le plus éloignait de la pièce et pleura le dégoût qu'elle ressentait de s'être faîte à nouveau violé.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et la pris dans ses bras. La Serpentard se colla plus à Drago et s'accrocha à lui comme l'ont s'accroche à une bouée dans la tempête, de peur d'être emporté.

**Hermione :** Je te crois Drago.

Elle avait dis ça entre deux sanglot d'une voix étranglé.

**Drago :** Pardon ?

**Hermione :** Je suis désolé d'avoir vraiment crus que tu me voulais du mal. Je suis désolé. Je sais que se que tu m'as dis pendant le bal était vrais.

**Drago :** Chut Hermione. Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te ramener au dortoir. Mais d'abord...

Il fit apparaître des vêtements pour Hermione.

**Drago :** Enfile les pendant que je m'occupe de l'autre.

Drago se dirigea vers Zanbini toujours inconscient sur le sol. Il accrocha un mot expliquant se qu'il avait fait sur les cordes et grâce à un sors, l'envoya dans le bureau du directeur. Il retourna au près d'Hermione, la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena au dortoir, ne faisant pas attention au regard des personnes qu'il croisait en chemin. Il arriva dans le dortoir avec une Hermione endormis dans ses bras. Il rentra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, déposa Hermione dans ses draps et partis se couché.

Le soleil demain se lèvera sur un nouveau jour.

* * *

_Alors comment trouvé vous se chapitre? Le prochain je ne sais pas quand espèrer que je retrouve l'inspiration lol. Ma fic est bientôt fini encore 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense. Bisous à tous. Laissez des rewiews svp._


	12. Un nouveau jour

**Pas trop le temps de vous parler désolé alors je dis juste merci, un grand merci à :**

**wiwi love ron-hermy**

**Angel-of-Dust**

**pris**

**Lana NEMESIS**

**littlenoname**

**'tite mione**

**hermione2b**

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite. bis à tous ceux qui me lise.**

**Un nouveau jour.**

A son réveil Drago trouva un mot du directeur lui demandant de venir avec Hermione dans son bureau après le petit déjeuné. Il se leva et alla réveillait Hermione. Après s'être tout les deux préparés, ils prirent la direction de la grande salle et rentrèrent ensemble. Les élèves déjà présents ne les regardèrent même pas. Depuis le temps qu'il se passait des choses pas normales entre eux plus personne ne faisaient attention. Seule Pansy fut étonnait de les voir ensemble. Ce fut Hermione qui lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Drago remarqua que Pansy était gênait depuis le début du repas.

**Drago :** Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Pansy :** Oh ! Excuse moi Drago mais... je suis gênait...euh... je ne t'ais pas fais confiance moi non plus. Sa fait quand même pas mal de temps que l'on se connaît et je n'ais pas eu confiance en toi.

**Drago :** Mais ce n'est pas grave Pansy.

**Pansy :** Ok

**Hermione :** Drago il faudrait peut être y allait.

**Drago :** Oui tu as raison. On se voit en cour Pansy.

**Pansy :** Ok. A tous à l'heure vous deux.

Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de leur directeur. Après avoir dis le mot de passe la gargouille les laissa passer. Arrivé en haut des marches ils virent par la porte laissé ouverte, Blaise Zanbini assit sur un siège en face du directeur.

**Dumbledore :** Ah miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy ! Entrez donc, je vous attendais.

Drago s'avança le premier et remarqua que Hermione restait figée devant la porte, refusant d'avancer. Il dût faire demi-tour et la tirer par la main pour la faire avancer jusqu'au directeur. Ils prirent place en face de Dumbledore qui demanda à connaître toute l'histoire. Drago dût se débrouillait pour lui raconter se qui s'était passé, Hermione refusait d'ouvrir la bouche.

**Dumbledore :** Je suis peinait de se qui vous arrive miss.

Ils ne reçus qu'en réponse un regard noir venant de la jeune fille en question et préféra ne pas insister.

**Dumbledore :** Etant donnait la situation je vais devoir faire emmener le jeune Zanbini à la prison d'Askaban.

La déclaration de Dumbledore ne fit aucun effet au futur prisonnier. Il resta calme, fixant Hermione, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

**Dumbledore :** Jeune gens surveillaient Mr Zanbini le temps que j'aille chercher la personne charger de l'emmener.

Vous dire ce qui se passa en suite, je pense que même Hermione en aurait était incapable. Tout ce que l'on vit c'est un Drago hystérique qui hurlait des choses -qui ne devrait pas être écrite dans une histoire- fonçait pour tabasser Zanbini qui ne réagis pas, continuant de fixait Hermione. Parmi les cris de Drago et des directeurs dans leur cadre, parmi le bordel que mettait Drago, Hermione, à bout de nerf, partis en courant.

La jeune fille partis le plus vite possible, bousculant le directeur et un homme du ministère chargeait d'emmener le prisonnier, elle ne prêta pas attention aux cris de Drago qui l'appelait. Elle se réfugia finalement dans un endroit du parc près du lac, un endroit couvert où on ne pouvait la voir.

Et pendant des heures elle reste là. Pensant à ce qu'elle devrait faire, ce qu'elle doit faire, ce que les autres veulent qu'elle fasse. Pensant au meilleur moyen d'avoir enfin une vie. Pensant à ce qui la soulagerait, ce qui la ferait enfin vivre en paix. Elle voulait oublier, passait à autre chose. Mais elle c'est qu'elle doit le faire, sans cela elle ne vivrait pas en paix. Elle voulait être fière d'elle, pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir, ne plus avoir peur des ombres et des souvenirs qui la hante. Elle devait le faire un jour, pas maintenant, mais un jour. Et même si elle devait le faire sans Drago, elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais pour l'instant, vivre un peu était important pour elle. Elle se battrait pour les gens qu'elle aimait, pour les gens qu'elle aime, pour les gens qu'elle espère aimer un jour. Pour elle.

Elle se leva finalement, pour découvrir Drago qui l'observait.

**Hermione :** Quesque tu fais là ?

**Drago :** Je te cherchai, je t'ai trouvé.

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione, apercevant des larmes qu'elle n'avait sentis couler. D'une main il caressa le visage d'une fille qui l'obsédait, recueillant les morceaux d'étoiles descendus de ses yeux. Il n'avait rien à demander, il ne devait rien demander, il savait. Du moins il le croyait. Mais ne pas vouloir remarquer l'évidence, c'était vivre en paix un moment.

**Hermione :** On n'échappe pas à son destin.

Elle serra Drago dans ses bras, le plus fort possible et partis. Laissant un jeune homme perplexe, se demandant se qu'il allait encore arrivait à son amie qui avait déjà trop souffert.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le mois passa tranquillement, enfin tranquillement, pour un mois à Poudlard. Curieusement tous le monde s'emblaient au courant de l'histoire d'Hermione, ce qui lui avait donnée un certain respect venant des autres maisons.

Mais ce que tout le monde remarquait, ce qui n'arrivait pas à réjouir Pansy sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ce qui faisait enrager Drago même si il ne voulait pas ce l'avouait, c'était l'histoire que vivait Hermione avec un garçon de Serdaigle depuis 3 semaines. Perdue dans une chose nouvelle pour elle, elle ne remarquait pas l'inquiétude de Pansy, ni la jalousie de Drago. Elle vivait comme elle le pouvait sans voire que ses deux amies étaient inquiet de la voire préoccupé même si elle était plus heureuse.

Mais comme toute les belles histoires de Poudlard, celle-ci aussi eu une fin. Hermione refusait de sauter le pats avec son petit ami. Et même si il avait compris, il avait préféré arrêter leur histoire ici, prétextant vouloir lui laissé plus de liberté. Etrangement la jeune fille ne paraissait pas triste, elle était même plus rayonnante qu'avant. Et lorsque la dernière semaine de novembre arriva et que l'on vit Hermione à nouveau le visage renfermé, que l'on entendit plus son rire dans la grande salle, Drago commença à ce poser des questions et décida d'en parler le soir même à Hermione. Rien de plus facile, il lui suffirait de l'attendre dans leur salle commune. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il attendit, patiemment assis sur un canapé, qu'Hermione veuille bien lâcher Pansy et venir ici.

Ce n'est que vers 10 heure du soir que Hermione décida de se montrait.

**Hermione :** Drago ! Que fais-tu là ?

**Drago :** Je t'attendais.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune fille rougisse et baisse les yeux. Ne parlant plus qu'en regardant ses pieds.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Parce que ça fait longtemps que l'on en se parle plus juste tout les deux.

**Hermione :** Euh... Oui.

**Drago :** Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

Hermione releva la tête.

**Hermione **: Ben oui.

**Drago :** Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

La jeune fille s'approcha, viens s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago. Les yeux chocolat et de mer, se rencontrèrent, brûlant du même feu.

**Hermione :** Je vais bien.

Elle voulut s'écarter mais Drago la retint, la forçant à rester assise là où elle était.

**Drago :** Tu n'es pas lourde.

**Hermione :** Euh...Peut-être pas mais...

**Drago **: Tu trouves ça pas correct ?

**Hermione :** Ben non pas trop.

La serpentard était assise sur le serpentard, ses jambes à elle, passées de chaque côté de celle de Drago. Le jeune homme tenait les mains d'Hermione, et en la retenant il l'avait fait avancer vers lui. _(n.d.a : à vous de vous imaginer la position. lol)_

**Drago :** Tu as déjà était plus proche de moi. Et au moins je te vois mieux pour te parler.

**Hermione :** Euh...oui...

**Drago :** Ai confiance en moi, Hermione.

Paroles réconfortant, ses mots détendirent Hermione, qui se promit de ce laissait aller, devinant que cette conversation serait importante pour lui et pour elle.

**Hermione :** Bien. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu m'évites Hermione ?

**Hermione **: Je ne t'évite pas.

**Drago :** Si.

**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

**Drago :** Tu ne m'adresses la parole que lorsque l'on est avec Pansy. Et ça depuis que tu as quitté ton Serdaigle.

**Hermione :** Mon Serdaigle, comme tu dis, n'as rien à voir avec toi.

**Drago :** Ne change pas de sujet.

**Hermione : **Je ne change pas de sujet.

**Drago :** Si. Depuis quelque temps, tu évites d'avoir une conversation avec moi si Pansy ne peut pas en parler.

**Hermione :** C'est pour ne pas mettre Pansy à l'écart.

**Drago :** Tu as des conversations avec Pansy aux qu'elles je ne participe pas et ça n'a pas l'aire de te gêner.

**Hermione :** Euh...

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec le Serdaigle ?

**Hermione :** Quoi ?

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu ne sors plus avec ton Serdaigle ?

**Hermione :** Pourquoi tu change de...

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

**Hermione :** Je peu très bien répondre.

**Drago :** Alors réponds.

**Hermione :** Je ne me sentais pas prête.

**Drago :** A quoi ?

**Hermione :** A le faire. En tous cas pas avec lui.

**Drago **: Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'as quitté.

**Hermione : **Oui mais je m'en fou.

**Drago :** Attend ! Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par ''pas avec lui'' ?

**Hermione :** Je ne voulais pas le faire avec lui.

**Drago :** Et avec qui alors ?

Son ton avait changé, il parlait plus brusquement, paraissait triste et déçus. Hermione décida de jouer un peu avec lui, pour voir jusqu'où il irait.

**Hermione :** Oh, je ne suis pas sur que tu le connais.

**Drago :** Je dois sûrement le connaître !

**Hermione :** Hum... attend. Il est musclé, très beau, très sympas, et tout ce qu'il me faut. C'est un ange sur tous les points. Je crois que je l'aime.

**Drago :** C'est qui !

**Hermione :** Si tu veux je peut te le montrait.

**Drago :** Non je ne veux pas le voire !

**Hermione :** Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

**Drago :** Je réagis comment !

**Hermione :** Tu es jaloux.

**Drago :** Ce n'est pas vrai !

**Hermione :** Si. Tu n'es même pas capable de te reconnaître quand je parle de toi.

**Drago :** Si parfaitement ! QUOI !

**Hermione :** C'est de toi que je parle. Drago.

Un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, une nuit plein d'étoile, la certitude que tout ira bien, de la cerise, les portes du paradis à porter de main, tant de sensations ressentit grâce à un baisé d'Hermione. Baisé tendre timide, vite transformait en baisé brûlant comme le feu, en tempête violente qui secoue tout sur son passage, un baisé urgent. Ils partageaient tous les deux des sentiments devenant trop lourd pour être gardé secret, trop important pour être oublié.

Le souffle chaud d'Hermione vint à nouveau lui caresser les lèvres quand elle mis fin au baisé.

**Hermione :** Drago.

**Drago :** Hum ?

**Hermione :** Dis moi que sa ne sera pas une histoire d'une nuit. Dis moi que pour toi je ne suis pas comme les autres filles.

**Drago :** Hermione. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Je ne te laisserais jamais.

**Hermione :** Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes.

**Drago :** Personne n'arrivera à me faire oublier ça.

Il embrassa les lèvres sucrées de la jeune fille savourant leur douceur contre ses lèvres. Il titilla un moment les lèvres de la jeune fille, se reculant dès qu'elle voulait approfondir le baisé, voulant voir jusqu'où il pourrait la pousser.

**Hermione : **Arrêtes.

**Drago :** Arrêter quoi ?

**Hermione :** Ne joue pas avec moi.

**Drago :** Je ne joue pas.

**Hermione :** Moi non plus.

Elle l'embrassa d'un baisé sauvage, lui mordant les lèvres, leur langues partant dans une danse effréné, cherchant toujours à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Il voulait tout les deux gagner, sensation grisante que d'être le meneur, ne voulant pas être dominé. Ne pas se laissait faire, tel était la règle, les dès sont jetés, la partis peut commencer.

**Drago :** Hermione tu sais...

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas peur.

**Drago :** Oui mais...

**Hermione :** Je suis avec toi. C'est ce que je veux.

**Drago :** Oui, mais on est pas...

**Hermione :** J'en ai envie. Tais-toi.

Reprenant le baisé, elle se colla à Drago, voulant ressentir le touché de sa peau contre la sienne. Drago la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, lieu plus adapté à la suite. Il la déposa sur le lit et s'allongea au-dessus d'elle, retenant son poids avec ses coudes, ne voulant pas l'écraser. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait s'accrochant à l'être aimé. Hermione caressa le torse de Drago, son dos, ses bras, à travers de sa chemise en soie et finalement sa ne lui suffis plus. Elle désirait sentir sous ses mains la peau de Drago, pouvoir redessiner ses muscles avec ses doigts. Faisant légèrement se lever Drago, qui poussa un grognement de protestation, elle attrapa les pans de sa chemise et la déchira sur toute sa longueur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse appuyer ses mains contre la peau nue de son torse. Le jeune homme poussa alors un faible gémissement au contact des petites mains froides de sa Hermione qui l'effleurait, le pinçait. Drago laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir les frissons de désir monter et descendre la colonne d'Hermione. Lorsque sa main se posa sur le sein de cette dernière et commença à en caresser le bout, Hermione gémit de satisfaction dans la bouche de Drago, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer davantage le désir de chacun. L'érection de Drago était collé sur son propre sexe et lui envoyait des éclairs de plaisir à chaque fois que le jeune homme bougeait. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait et s'en fichait royalement, tant et aussi longtemps que cette chaleur restait au creux de son ventre. Sensation inconnue pour Hermione, Drago lui faisait découvrir un monde de plaisir tout à fait nouveau pour elle, effaçant ainsi les mauvais souvenirs de son passé. Elle était avec lui, elle n'avait pas peur.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle pu lire la force de son désir. Son cœur chavira et les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent plus bas explorer son corps, il pouvait sentir les pulsations effrénées de son cœur au niveau de ses veines. Sa bouche continua son chemin jusqu'à l'épaule, de sa langue il redessina sa clavicule, le débardeur d'Hermione devenant trop gênant, Drago le fit remonter doucement par-dessus la tête d'Hermione, effleurant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, ses yeux s'attardant sur le soutien gorge noir qu'il venait de dévoiler. Il fit courir ses lèvres aux limites du sous-vêtement d'Hermione, l'effleurant à peine, la rendant folle. Frustrait par ce jeux, Hermione força Drago à s'asseoir et s'installa confortablement sur lui. D'un mouvement rapide elle défit le fermoir de son soutien-gorge, dévoilant ses seins à la vue d'un jeune homme paralysé par tant de beauté.

Voyant que Drago ne bougeait toujours pas, elle décida de prendre les choses en main, voulant sentir la bouche du jeune homme sur sa peau. Elle prit entre ses doigts la pointe d'un de ses seins et commença à jouer avec le mamelon. Drago surprit leva les yeux vers elle et vit l'empressement de la jeune femme. Son visage dégageait un érotisme d'une telle ampleur. Le fait qu'elle se donne elle-même du plaisir, rendit Drago encore plus fiévreux et aussitôt, il embrassa le second mamelon dressé. Il le fit jouer entre ses dents un instant avant de se mettre à le sucer avec une ardeur décrivant mieux que tous les mots, son désir. La main d'Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché son sein qu'elle malaxait avec un plaisir évidant. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il la rallongea sur le lit et continua de descendre, laissant des traîner brûlante sur le ventre de son amante. Il lécha le nombril, jouant avec cette cicatrice naturelle, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Sa main se dirigea vers le jean d'Hermione, pendant que ses lèvres caressaient la peau tendre de son ventre. Il caressa un instant l'intérieur des cuisses à travers le tissu, faisant naître une chair de poule, n'étant aucunement dû à une fraîcheur excessive. Sa main se posa finalement à l'endroit où était sa culotte et il put sentir la moiteur qui s'en dégageait. N'en pouvant plus Hermione enleva elle-même son jean, se tortillant sous le corps musclait du jeune homme, elle se rallongea le suppliant du regard. Cédant à sa demande muette, il passa un doigt sous l'élastique et effleura tout juste son mont de vénus. Cela fût assez pour qu'il entende un gémissement sourd. Il sourit et passa ses deux mains sous l'élastique de la culotte qu'il fît descendre lentement, très lentement, même trop lentement au goût d'Hermione, qui grogna vivement et ondula du bassin pour que son dernier vêtement puisse glisser plus facilement. Elle écarta un peu les jambes pour permettre une meilleure vue au jeune homme de son sexe. Drago approcha sa main et passa un doigt léger comme un papillon sur les grandes lèvres. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation d'Hermione, ce qui rendait sa propre excitation, autant dire son érection, encore plus grande.

Il déposa quelques légers baisers sur son sexe, appréciant la douceur de la peau nue. Il adorait le sexe de la jeune fille, qui était totalement épilé. Il promena sa bouche sur la peau lisse de la jeune fille, se délectant de l'odeur de pèche qui émanai de cette endroit. Son doigt se fraya un chemin entre les grande lèvres et caressa cette ouverture, faisant gémir la jeune femme. Il trouva le clitoris et commença à le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Sa bouche rejoignit bientôt sa main et il commença à lécher avec entrain le sexe de sa compagne. Sa langue s'insinuait en elle d'une façon si vive, qu'Hermione ne pouvait qu'apprécier et fermer les yeux d'extase. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, sauf au plaisir qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle s'agrippait au couverture du lit, ne pouvant plus s'empêchait de trembler, son bassin allant à l'encontre du visage de Drago.

Ses mains prirent la tête de Drago et les rapprochèrent encore plus de son sexe. Elle voulait le sentir plus profondément. Son souhait fût exaucé lorsque deux doigts remplacèrent la langue et commencèrent à faire un va et vient langoureux en elle. La bouche de Drago était désormais occupée à jouer avec le clitoris. Le mouvement se faisait de plus en plus rapide et profond. Drago adorait l'étroitesse d'Hermione et ne pouvait que s'imaginer à la place de ses doigts, ce qui rendit son érection douloureuse. Il décida de porter le coup de grâce à la jeune fille lorsqu'il inséra un troisième doigt et fit bouger sa langue sur son clitoris. Hermione sentit des picotements lui monter dans les jambes et elle se sentit soudainement exploser d'un plaisir inhumain. Ses muscles se serrèrent sur les doigts de Drago et elle hurla de plaisir. Ses jambes devinrent molles et pendant quelques instants elle se sentit glisser hors de se monde, découvrant un espace inconnu. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, pendant que Drago remontait ses baisers, sur son ventre. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration pendant que Drago lui embrassait les seins. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme et scella d'un baisé cet extraordinaire orgasme. Le baiser dura longtemps et était doux comme un rayon de soleil.

Hermione fût celle qui le brisa. Elle repoussa Drago. Ce dernier la regarda avec interrogation de peur de voir apparaître au fond des yeux d'Hermione une peur ou un rejet. Mais rien de tel, ne brillait dans ses yeux. Il ne put y voir qu'un désir profond. Elle le repoussa pour qu'à son tour, il s'allonge sur le lit, elle monta à califourchon sur lui. Il pouvait admirer tout le corps de la jeune femme et ceci ne rendit son érection que plus douloureuse. Hermione qui était assise sur le sexe de Drago pouvait sentir le membre du jeune homme et ayant confiance en Drago, elle défit la ceinture pour lui enlever son pantalon. Elle découvra alors un boxer noir qui ne cachait pas le désir que le jeune homme avait pour elle. Incertaine de la marche à suivre, elle s'allongea sur le torse musclé par les entraînements de quidditch, et tous en embrassant l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle fit glissait son sexe le long du sexe de son partenaire, mouillant ainsi son boxer et faisant gémir Drago contre sa bouche. Elle se redressa et commença à passer sa main sous le boxer du jeune homme.

**Drago :** _(murmurant difficilement) _Hermione, tu n'es pas obligé de...

**Hermione :** _(murmurant)_ Chut. J'ai pris plaisir à ce que tu m'as fait. Laisse moi te faire plaisir. J'ai confiance.

Ne disant plus rien il se laissa faire mais se promis tout de même que si il voyait que sa ne plaisait pas à sa Hermione, il lui ferait arrêter. Elle repassa sa main sous le boxer et commença à caresser l'érection du jeune homme. Elle regardait Drago en faisant ses mouvements tout en se caressant les seins de son autre main. Drago, était tellement exciter, que ses yeux avaient peine à rester ouverts. C'est alors qu'il sentit son boxer glisser de ses hanches et qu'une main empoigna solidement son membre, pour lui intimer de vigoureux mouvements de va et viens. Son souffle, déjà accélérer par la douce torture, se bloqua complètement lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité de la bouche d'Hermione se poser sur son gland et il laissa échapper un râle rauque de plaisir. La jeune femme était en train de le sucer et cela le mettait au supplice. Hermione prenait entièrement son érection dans sa bouche tout en caressant voluptueusement les testicules. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il réussit tant bien que mal à relever la tête et ce fût pour voir une Hermione, la bouche remplie de son propre sexe. Il reçut une décharge d'électricité dans le bas du ventre, ce qui failli bien le faire venir. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un regard implorant.

**Drago :** Her...mione...je...

**Hermione :** Tu n'aimes pas ?

**Drago :** Si...mais...je...

Hermione compris et rougis violemment. Elle se rapprocha de Drago, l'embrassa et s'allongea à ses côtés l'invitant à la rejoindre d'un regard coquin. Il s'approcha d'elle vivement et l'enlaça, ce qui fit émettre à la jeune fille un roucoulement. Drago eu à ce moment l'impression de tenir une colombe blanche entre ses bras, animal pour lui symbole d'espoir. Il l'embrassa tendrement et rentra doucement dans la grotte bouillonnante de son sexe, considérant que pour elle c'était comme sa première fois. À ce mouvement les deux retinrent leur souffle. Le sexe d'Hermione était si serré que cela aurait suffit à faire venir Drago. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme et ne le lâcha plus. Etonnant à qu'elle point elle pouvait être serré après 6 ans passé chez les mangemorts. Hermione commença de lents mouvements de bassin, bientôt accompagné par Drago, ce qui les faisaient haleter et gémir de plaisir. Chaque mouvement de bassin, amenait une caresse ou un baiser sur le torse de Drago. Hermione se pencha près de l'oreille du jeune homme.

**Hermione :** Drago… touches moi… j'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi…

Drago se redressa dans une position assise, forçant Hermione à bouger d'elle-même sur son sexe, mais pouvant ainsi la caresser. Il se pencha et prit l'un des seins de la jeune femme entre ses lèvres, tout en lui caressant le bas du dos. Les mouvements se faisaient plus vite et l'on pouvait entendre le claquement de la peau contre la peau. Un bruit si érotique, qu'il en était presque de trop. Les mains de Drago se glissèrent sous les fesses d'Hermione et les soulevèrent, ce qui fit sortir et rentrer plus profondément encore son membre dans son intimité. Les deux criaient de plaisir. La main d'Hermione rejoignit l'union entre leur deux corps et commença à frotter son clitoris avec entrain. Drago s'étant décoller un peu pour apprécier la vue qu'il avait, remarqua l'extase se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione, juste avant qu'il ne sente les muscles de cette dernière se serrer autour de lui et qu'il ne l'entende hurler son nom. Presque au même instant il se sentit venir et se déversa en elle, en un jet puissant.

Deux âmes parties visiter le septième ciel, deux corps unis d'une même passion, deux prénoms criaient avec amour. Une même histoire que personne n'aurait pût prévoir. Un destin qui les sépareras peut-être. Mais qu'elle importance il était ensembles, tentant tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle. Il leur fallu quelques minutes avant de pouvoir bouger. Hermione était étendu sur Drago, son sexe toujours en elle. Lui l'avait entouré de ses bras et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Pas un mot ne se disait. Le seul bruit audible était celui des respirations qui peu à peu se stabilisait.

**Drago :** Hermione.

**Hermione :** Humm ?

**Drago :** Je t'aime.

**Hermione :** Je t'aime plus que tu m'aimes.

**Drago :** Impossible.

A nouveau ce roucoulement, échappait de la gorge d'Hermione, emplit Drago d'une joie et d'une tristesse qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte l'embrassa tendrement. Et alla s'installer dans les couvertures, non sans dire à Drago de venir. La tête d'Hermione reposait au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme qui lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se demandait pourquoi le dernier baisé de son ange avait le goût d'un baisé d'adieux. Il sera Hermione encore plus fort contre lui, priant juste pour qu'elle soit là demain.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. J'ai trop eu du mal à l'écriee because manque d'espiration. lol . je pense que c'est l'avant dernier. Donc je vais faire encore 1 chapitre et peut etre un prologue je verrais. Faite moi plaisir laissé des rewiews. kis_


	13. Ma vie

**Kikoo tout le monde! Je vien enfin poster la fin de ma fic. mais d'abord merci au personne qui mon mit une rewiews. Même si il n'ont pas été beaucoup ça me fait plaisir. Alors merci à: **

**wiwi-love ron-hermy**

**Lana NEEMSIS**

**Angel of Dust**

**'tite mione**

**Merci pour vos rewiews et toute les réponses à vos questions sont dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ma vie.**

Elle devait le faire, elle allait le faire. Elle avait tout préparée, elle partait. Si elle reviendrait ? Elle ne le savait pas, alors elle ne le se le demandait pas.

Laisser Drago était dur mais elle avait tout prévue, elle avait fait son choix. Elle ne partait pas seul. Mais sans lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire courir un danger .Et elle avait fais des recherches, ce n'étaient pas à elle de tuer la personne responsable de ses malheurs.

Elle attendait Potter au milieu du parc de Poudlard. Potter, l'élue, le survivant. Tout le monde le plaindrait encore plus, si ils connaissaient la prophétie. Pourquoi lui ? Ce n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Beaucoup avaient perdue plus que lui. Mais elle ne devait pas s'énerver.

Un faisceau de lumière l'éclaira. Potter était vraiment un crétin fini. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur elle pût s'énerver, mais pas trop.

**Hermione :** Potter espèce d'abruti, t'es vraiment pas discret.

**Potter :** C'est bon. T'énerve pas sinon je me casse.

**Hermione :** Si tu viens pas j'irai seul et ton légendaire courage Griffondorien reprendra le dessus, et tu te lancera à ma poursuite.

**Potter :** Oh c'est bon ! On va où ?

**Hermione :** Quelle question ! On va tomber sur Voldemort pardi.

**Potter :** Comme ça ? Que tout les deux ?

**Hermione :** On en a déjà parlé, alors pose pas de questions. T'as ta cape ?

**Potter :** Oui mais on restera pas caché éternellement.

**Hermione :** Qui te dis que je vais me cacher ?

**Potter :** Mais...

**Hermione :** Arrête de poser des questions. Agrippe toi à mon bras, je vais nous faire transplaner là bas.

**Potter **: Tu sais où c'est ?

**Hermione **: Bien sûr. Comment l'oublier alors que j'ai passé 6 là bas, en pension forcé. Maintenant ta gueule et accroche toi, je ne reviendrai pas te chercher.

Il finit par ce taire et rien que pour le plaisir, broya littéralement le bras d'Hermione lors du transplanage.

**Hermione :** Putain Potter ! La prochaine fois, n'ais pas aussi peur et me sers pas comme un malade.

**Potter :** (sarcastique) Oh, excuse.

**Hermione :** T'arrête tes conneries maintenant, et tu me suis en restant sous ta cape, tu te montres que lorsque j'aurais trouvé papy Voldy. Encore heureux que j'ai transplané dans la forêt d'à côté.

Elle se tut et avança parmi les ronces et les arbres, qui semblaient ne pas vouloir la laissait passer, traînant derrière elle se boulet d'Harry Potter dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

HERMIONE !! 

Cri persan qui réveilla le château encore endormi. Un jeune homme courait dans les couloirs, cherchant la personne disparue, refusant d'admettre l'évidence.

PUTAIN !

Cris énervé, désespéré, anéanti. Un dernier appelle avant de sombrer un moment dans le désespoir. Puis se relever, continuer à se battre pour récupérer une partir de sa vie.

Ce matin là Drago, parla à la moitié du collège, cherchant désespérément un indice lui permettant de retrouver Hermione.

**Pansy :** MERDE DRAGO ! Tu vas arrêter ! Personne ne sait rien ! Même pas le directeur.

**Drago :** Tu voudrais que j'abandonne ?!

**Pansy :** Non ! Mais personne ne peut t'aider.

**Drago :** Et pourquoi ?!

**Pansy :** Parce qu'on est c'est meilleur amis et qu'on ne sait rien ! Pourquoi les autres sauraient au courant ?!

**Drago :** Pourquoi ils ne sauraient rien ?!

**Pansy :** T'es idiot ?! Personne ! Même pas nous ! Personne ne sait rien d'Hermione ! On ne connaît pas sa vie !

**Drago :** Si !

**Pansy :** Ah oui ?! Et qui ?!

**Drago :** MOI !

**Pansy :** Et à quoi sa va nous servir ?! Tu ne sais pas où elle est !

Drago réfléchis un instant.

**Drago :** Il faut qu'on trouve le repère des mangemorts.

**Pansy :** Oh c'est brillant ! Tu crois que les gentils chiens-chiens de tonton Voldemort seraient venus la chercher ici ?!

**Drago :** Non ! C'est elle qui y sera allé.

**Pansy :** Tu la prends pour une taré ?! T'as bus mon vieux !

**Drago :** Elle a passé 6 ans de sa vie à servir de pute au mangemorts sans le vouloir. Excuse moi si je pense qu'elle a voulu se venger !

**Pansy :** Arrête de crier ! J'étais pas aux courantes.

Drago sembla tout d'un coup abattu.

**Drago :** Je dois la retrouver Pansy. Je peu pas la laisser seule là bas. Je l'aime trop pour la perdre.

**Pansy :** On ne peut rien pour elle Drago. Elle est intelligente elle s'en sortira.

* * *

Dans une plaine recouverte d'une brumé épaisse, presque compact, on voyait Hermione se diriger vers la grande battisse des mangemorts. Elle sentis bien en avançant, les protections dressaient autour de ce lieu maudis mais les passa sans problèmes, aidant juste Potter à passer. Un vrai boulet ce type. Dire qu'il était sensé aider la jeune femme. Elle arriva devant deux grandes portes scellées par des serpents de pierre enlacés. C'était simple, pour passait elle comptait juste tout faire sauter. Elle leva la main pour lancer un sors, sûr d'elle. 

**Potter :** Je peu ouvrir cette porte sans nous faire repérer.

**Hermione :** je me fou de l'effet de surprise Potter.

**Potter :** C'est toujours plus marrant. Et faut bien que je me rende utile.

**Hermione :** on est pas la pour jouer, te prend pas pour un héros t'es juste là pour buter Voldemort. Maintenant plus un mot et garde ton fourche langue dans ta bouche.

Elle regarda la porte qui explosa.

**Hermione :** L'enfer nous ouvre ses portes.

Leur arriver était certes loin d'être discrète, mais Hermione voulait qu'on soit au courant de son arriver. Rien que le fait de revoir ce lieu la mettait dans une rage folle. Personne n'arrivait à l'approcher. Les mangemorts qui croisaient sa route vers Voldemort, était automatiquement assommé et ligoté contre le mur, cadeaux pour l'ordre du phénix. Elle continuait d'avancer ce fiant à son instinct, ne se souciant même pas de savoir si Potter suivait toujours.

Et elle vit quelqu'un qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus jamais voire.

Lucius Malfoy.

**Hermione :** Vous !

**Malfoy :** Toi ?

**Hermione :** Vous allez me le payer.

Hermione s'approcha telle une furie, de sa première victime. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver attaché comme tous les autres.

**Hermione :** Vous avez été le premier à me violer. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne salisses plus personne.

Hermione le fixa de ses yeux devenus couleur rubis, il ne mit pas longtemps à se tortiller, à gémir pour bientôt hurler tandis qu'une tache de sang se formait entre ses jambes.

**Hermione :** T'inquiète, j'ai fais en sorte que ça cicatrice, histoire que tu vives castré. De toute façon tu ne dois pas sentir la différence, t'as. Oh, pardon. T'avais une très petite queue.

**Malfoy :** Pourtant tu hurlais bien quand je m'occupai de toi.

**Hermione :** Ca mon vieux c'est parce que savoir que tu me touchais me dégoûtait.

**Malfoy :** T'aime bien quand c'est mon fils qui s'occupe de toi. Hein ? Pauvre pute !

**Hermione :** A la différence de vous. Votre fils n'a pas besoin de me violer. Il m'aime et je l'aime. Mais vous êtes trop con pour comprendre sa.

**Malfoy **: T'e qu'un idiote sale putain. Il te jettera comme tout les autres.

**Hermione :** Votre fils n'est pas comme vous.

Et sans rien ajouter elle repartis.

**Hermione :** Potter si t'es encore là, enlève ta cape.

Harry Potter apparu à ses côtés, la regardant bizarrement.

**Hermione :** Qu'es t'as à me regarder comme sa ?

**Potter :** Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ais put te dire. Je t'ais mal juger.

**Hermione :** Quoi ?!

Elle regarda attentivement Potter cherchant où était le piège la dedans. Et quand elle vu qu'il était sérieux. Elle perdit le contrôle.

**Hermione :** TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ?! J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE TA SALE PITIÉ ! TU ME RESORS PAS UN TRUC COMME SA, SINON ELUE OU PAS T'ES MORT ! JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TA SALE PITIÉ DE MERDE ! T'ES TRISTE PARCE QUE TU VIENS DE COMPRENDRE QUE T'ÉTAIS PAS LE GAMIN LE PLUS MALHEUREUX DE LA TERRE ?! TU VOIS POTTER JE DONNERAI N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR ÊTRE A TA PLACE !

**Potter :** Ma place à rien d'enviable.

**Hermione :** AH NON ?! T'AS PAS VU TES PARENTS MOURIR SOUS TES YEUX ? SI ? TU T'ES PAS FAIT VIOLER SOUS LES YEUX DE TON PÈRE ? SI ? T'ES PAS RESTER SIX ANS A TE FAIRE VIOLER PAR DES MANGEMORTS ? SI ? T'AS PAS VU TA SŒUR MOURIR PARCE QU'ELLE C'ÉTAIT FAITE VIOLER ALORS QU'ON C'ÉTAIT ÉCHAPPER ? SI ? TU T'ES PAS FAIT VIOLER PAR ZANBINI DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD ? SI ? T'AS PAS EU L'IMPRESSION PENDANT UN MOIS D'ÊTRE TRAHI PAR LA PERSONNE A QUI TU TENAIS LE PLUS ? SI ? NON ! TU N'AS PAS VÉCU TOUS SA ! T'AS JUSTE PERDUE TES PARENTS ET T'AS JUSTE À DÉTRUIRE VOLDEMORT SI TU VEUX CONTINUER A VIVRE ! MAIS QUAND TU L'AURAS TUÉ ! TOUT LE MONDE VERA EN TOI LE PLUS GRAND HÉROS DE TOUT LES TEMPS ! MOI PERSONNE NE ME CONAITRA ALORS QUE J'AI PLUS SOUFERT QUE TOI !

**Potter **: Si tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir d'être un bon Griffondor, un futur héros. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard je ne savais rien de ma vie. Les autres en savaient plus que moi. Tous les jours des Serpentards m'insulte rien que parce que je suis à Griffondor. Les journaux se fou de ma gueule parce que je suis l'élu.

**Hermione :** ET ALORS ?! Y A PIRE QUE DE NE PAS CONNAÎTRE SA VIE ! TU TE PLAIN PARCE QUE TU TE FAIS INSULTER PAR LES SERPENTARDS MAIS MOI AUSSI JE ME FAIS AGRESSER PAR LES GRIFFONDORS ! SI TU CROIS QUE TA MAISON ACCUEILLE TOUT LES BON SAMARITAINS DU COLLÈGE TU TE TROMPES ! LES GRIFFONDORS NE VALENT PAS MIEUX QUE NOUS !

Il se contenta de la fixer, ne répondant rien. Se demandant juste si il arriverait encore à ce voire comme il c'était toujours vu. Se demandant comment continuai à mépriser les Serpentards.

**Hermione :** Bon. On ai pas venu pour parler de sa. Continuons d'avancer.

Elle se retourna et avança dans le labyrinthe que formait cette prison. En marchant dans cette endroit lugubre, Hermione compris qu'on avait le choix entre ce battre et accepter ce qui nous arrive. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle acceptait ce qu'était son destin mais en même temps elle se battait pour vivre. Peut être que ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle voulait faire n'était pas deux choses différentes. Certain n'avait pas le choix, avait-elle eu le choix ? Aurait-elle pût rester à Poudlard ? Attendre que cette guerre ce termine ? Ne rien faire pour ce sentir mieux ? Avait-elle eu le choix entre se cacher ou se battre ? Harry Potter a le choix. Il aurait très bien pût choisir de laisser faire Voldemort. Pourquoi ce battait-il alors ? Chacun ce bat pour ce qu'il croit. Le survivant ce battait pour ce qu'il croyait ou pour ce venger ? Est-ce qu'il était poussé par les autres. Suivait-il son cœur ou sa raison ? Pourquoi certaine personne vivait pour sauver le monde ? Qui c'est qui était là pour les sauver eux ? Si Voldemort meurt tout le monde acclamera Potter. Mais si c'est lui qui meurt. Tout le monde le haïra. Tout le monde lui en voudra. Beaucoup de personne l'aimait. Mais pas pour ce qu'il était, mais pour ce qu'il ferait. Tout le monde copte sur lui mais lui ne peut compter sur personne. Quelle était cette force qui nous poussait à avancer ? Pourquoi malgré la peur que l'on ressent parfois, pourquoi ne nous arrêtons nous pas ? Temps de question au quel on ne peut pas répondre.

Laisser le destin choisir pour nous est parfois la meilleure solution. Juste continuait à vivre, profitait de chaque minute accordée. Et affronté ce qui nous empêche de vivre.

**Hermione :** Enlève ta cape.

**Potter :** Pourquoi.

**Hermione :** On est rentré. Le destin s'affronte en face. On n'attaque pas par surprise. On regarde nos ennemis dans les yeux.

**Potter :** D'accord.

Il enfonça sa cape dans une de ses poches et avança fièrement la tête haute, la baguette à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense double porte noire.

**Hermione : **C'est là.

**Potter :** Bien.

**Hermione :** Ecoute. Ce n'est pas à moi de tuer Voldemort mais à toi. Pendant le combat je ne pourrait pas t'aider tu devra le faire toi-même. Je peux juste te protéger. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est mon destin. Peut être que je vais mourir. Peut être pas. Mais si tu ne survis pas je n'ai aucune chance. Ne combat pas avec la rage. Il faut que tu combatte en pensant à tout ceux que t'aime. Aussi bien les personnes mortes que les vivantes. Ne fait pas comme Voldemort, ne prend pas plaisir à combattre contre lui. Sinon il aura gagné une partie de toi. Et tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Là bas je ne pourrais pas combattre Voldemort avec toi. Mais là je peut t'aider. Tu es plus puissant que tu ne le crois. Mais ce serpent l'ais encore plus que toi. C'est pour sa que tu as besoin de moi.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Et tandis la main.

**Hermione :** Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas bien. Mais je suis avec toi.

Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il veuille bien prendre sa main. Il devait le faire parce qu'il en avait envie et pas parce qu'elle lui demandait. Lentement leurs mains se touchèrent, à travers se contact, elle lui transmis de sa magie. Mais aussi l'espoir qui fait vivre. Cette lueur qui nous sauve quand tout est noire.

**Hermione **: Allons y. Je m'occupe des mangemorts et toi tu ne t'occupes que de Voldemort.

**Potter :** D'accord.

Et la porte explosa. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir la mine surprise des mangemorts et de Voldemort avant d'être accueillis par le rire de tous ses monstres.

**Voldemort :** Que me vaut l'honneur ? Je vous manquais petite fille ? Et toi Potter tu as eu une illumination et tu as compris que tu n'avais aucune chance ?

Chacune de ses paroles déclenchait les rires des mangemorts et faisait augmenter la haine des adolescents.

**Hermione :** Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions mon pauvre. Je trouvais que la déco de ta prison était trop sinistre. C'est grand peut être que je vais la transformer en boite de nuit. Après bien sûr avoir viré tout ce petit monde. Bien sûr il faudra aussi changer l'air. Vous dégagez une odeur insupportable.

**Voldemort :** Tu as de l'audace petite fille. Mais est-ce qu'il t'en restera encore quand je me serais à nouveau occupé de toi.

**Hermione :** Je ne suis pas sûr que vous aurez encore la force de vous occupez de moi.

**Voldemort **: Comment...

**Potter :** Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous n'allez pas nous payer le thé non plus !

**Voldemort :** Qui t'as permis de me couper la parole ? Tu vas payer ton insolence.

Et c'est comme ça que commença enfin le combat. Celui qui déterminerait leur vie à tous. Hermione se débrouillait comme elle pouvait, lançant le plus de sort possible sur tout les mangemorts qui l'approchait. Elle avait crée un bouclier autour du survivant mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps, les sorts de Voldemort été trop puissant. De temps en temps elle envoyé un mangemorts droit sur les sort envoyé Voldemort, ça économisait le bouclier et ça lui permettait de ce débarrasser plus vite des mangemorts. Très vite elle commença à fatiguer, mais la rage de vaincre la maintenait debout. Elle puisait ses pouvoirs directement de la terre.

Dans le carnage indescriptible qu'ils avaient formé dans cette salle, elle vit son bouclier céder, Harry tomber à genoux, épuisé par l'énergie qu'il déployait. Elle vit le sort mortel lançait par le mage noir foncer vers Potter. Et dans le brouillard que formait son cerveau, elle ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : si le survivant mourait personne ne survivrait. Survivre telle avait été le mot qu'elle se répétait sans relâche. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Là tout ce qu'elle se disait c'était qu'il fallait sauver Potter. Avec une dernière pensée pour Drago elle plongea entre le sort et le Griffondor.

**Hermione :** Sauve nous Harry. Garde espoir.

Tel était les derniers mots qu'Hermione prononça. Et puis le noir l'enveloppa.

* * *

A Poudlard tout le monde était réunis dans la grande salle, n'ayant aucun soupçon sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Tout le monde mangeait dans le calme même si Drago et Pansy ne touchaient pas à leur assiette. 

**Pansy :** Je suis inquiète Drago. Sa fait longtemps qu'Hermione et partis.

**Drago :** Ouais.

**Pansy :** Oh arrête de faire la gueule. Si elle est partie avec Potter c'est qu'elle à ses raisons.

**Drago :** J'aurais pût venir avec elle moi.

**Pansy :** T'es chiant Drago. Depuis ce matin tu gueules ça.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir en grand. Laissant passer Harry Potter portant dans ses bras une jeune fille inanimée. Il avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs serrant fort l'ange qu'il portait dans ses bras.

**Drago :** HERMIONE !

Ce cri eu le don de réveiller toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle. Créant ainsi un énorme brouhaha, tout le monde parlait en même temps. Pansy elle, restait calme et essayait t'en bien que mal de retenir Drago à sa place. Elle avait comprit depuis longtemps que les réactions paniquées ne servaient à rien.

**Dumbledore :** SILENCE ! Jeune gens je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous taire sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous envoyer dans vos dortoirs.

Une fois le silence revenu dans la salle, il se tourna vers Harry.

**Dumbledore :** Harry. Approche.

C'est un survivant légèrement tremblant, le visage ravagé de larmes qui s'approcha. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, mais pour une fois il s'en fichait. Dumbledore se leva.

**Dumbledore :** Donne la moi Harry.

**Harry :** Non.

Il recula légèrement, serrant encore plus Hermione contre lui. La tristesse dans les yeux, la rage dans le cœur, il fixa Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore :** Harry donne la moi. Il faut l'amener voir madame Pomfresh.

**Harry :** Non ! Sa sers à rien ! Elle est déjà morte ! Elle a reçu un _« avada kedavra »._

**Drago :** NON !

Il était resté calme, aidé par Pansy. Mais là comment ce retenir ? Il se libéra de l'emprise de Pansy et courut vers le survivant, lui arrachant Hermione des bras, contemplant son beau visage qu'il aimait temps. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas elle.

**Drago :** QU'EST-CE T'AS FAIT ?! POURQUOI ELLE EST MORTE ?! TU POUVAIS PAS LA PROTÉGER ?!

Il se laissa tomber par terre, enfouissant sa tête dans le coup d'Hermione.

**Dumbledore :** Harry. Dis nous comment ?

Il raconta tout la tête baissé : comment ils étaient rentré, comment Hermione avait réglé le compte de Lucius Malfoy, comment elle lui avait crié dessus, lui ouvrant ainsi les yeux, comment elles se battaient pour l'aider, comment elle s'était jeté devant lui pour lui évité le sort mortelle, les mots qu'elle avait prononcé avant de mourir il raconta tout.

**Harry :** Quand elle est tombée à mes pieds, touchée par le sort de Voldemort. Une lumière m'a enveloppé et je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu son rire résonner dans la salle. J'avais l'impression de l'entendre murmurer : _espoir_. C'est ce qui m'a donné la force de le tuer. Je lui ai jeté le sort de mort. Il est mort devant moi et définitivement mort. VOLDEMORT EST MORT ! Mais elle aussi.

**Dumbledore **: Harry, personne ne t'en veut.

**Harry :** Moi si. Elle a tous fait pour me protéger et je l'ais laissé mourir.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient baissées la tête, touché par l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre. Etrangement personne ne crié pour fêter la mort du mage noir. Personne n'aurait imaginé que ce jour ne soit pas uniquement un jour de fête. On vit Drago courir dehors emportant dans ses bras le corps de son ange. Il courut dans l'herbe jusqu'à s'effondrer au bord du lac. Levant la tête vers le ciel, il laissa exploser sa peine.

**Drago :** POURQUOI ?!

Il passa la main sur les joues d'Hermione, versant toute les larmes de son corps. Lui qui se croyait incapable de pleurer.

**Drago :** Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu m'as montré ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi. Pourquoi à t-il fallu que tu parte ? Reviens. J'ais besoin de toi. Je ne veut pas que sa se finisse comme ça. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais aimer. J'aurais tout donner pour te serer dans mes bras toute ma vie. Hermione je t'en pris. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime moi.

Il pleura sur ce corps déjà froid, à l'endroit où battait son cœur autrefois. Ne remarquant pas le vent et la présence invisible près de lui. Il embrassa Hermione une dernière fois, ne pouvant pas la laisser comme ça.

**Drago :** Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir sût de protéger. Je mettais promis que rien de mal ne t'arriverait. Je n'ais pas tenu cette promesse.

_Ne me laisse pas,_

_Je ne le supporterai pas._

_Ce cœur qui bat en moi,_

_Il ne bat que pour toi._

_Ange venue du ciel pour me sauver,_

_Reviens vers moi pour m'aimer._

_Moi je t'aime ne l'oublie pas._

Drago redressa la tête, un courant d'air froid le traversa, rallumant l'espoir en lui. Il vit la poitrine d'Hermione ce soulever, enflammant cette flamme qui en lui ne brûlait que pour elle. Un cœur qui bat rien que pour lui venait de renaître.

**Drago :** Hermione ?

**Hermione :** Tu crois au miracle Drago ?

**Drago :** Mon miracle c'est toi.

Il l'embrassa, mêlant ses larmes à celle d'Hermione.

**Drago :** Tu es folle. Un peut plus et tu m'abandonner.

**Hermione :** Il faut toujours garder espoir Drago.

**Drago :** Mais comment à tu fais pour revenir ?

**Hermione :** Sa mon Drago c'est un secret. Bien gardé par les anges.

**Drago :** Mon ange c'est toi. Je t'aime.

**Hermione :** Je t'aime aussi. Je t'ais dis de ne pas l'oublier.

**Drago :** Je préfère quand tu es là pour me le dire.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, se promettant mutuellement de ne jamais se lâcher. Il pouvait enfin vivre heureux. Est-ce l'espoir ou l'amour qui à changer leur vie ? Peux importe temps que l'on est deux.

**Fin**

* * *

_Alors que'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Qu'avez vous pensé de ma fic? Oui sa me ferais plaisir de le savoir. Vraiment._

_Alors n'ésité pas à me mettre une petite rewiew. Pour me faire plaisir. Oui je sais que je suis méchante et que je le mérite pas mais sa me fera toujours plaisir et en plus c'est la fin alors vous aurez pas a en remettre._

_bis kiss a tous merci d'avoir lu ma fic et merci pour vos rewiews._

_bulle-de-savon_


End file.
